Space Knights Yamato
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: One year, a group of friends had their whole lives changed. They discovered a truth no one knew. A truth hidden even from those who hid the truth. But they found the truth. And they decided to do something to reveal the truth. To learn the history stolen from them. To right even time itself. Together, they shall raise anchor and fix their course on Alpha Centauri!
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't any rights to the property of what I'm about to use. I only declare the crazy idea I'm putting into story format for you mine. The source material is not.

**Opinion:** Is there still a point to these disclaimers? I think by now, everyone gets it.

_**Space Knights Yamato**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Prepare to Cast Off!**_

**XXXX**

**Lost in a Cavern Complex**

**July 9th, 2016 ATB**

**XXXX**

The idea of entering a cavern complex is not considered a bad idea. Only a damn foolish one if one goes in unprepared and strays where they shouldn't have strayed. Especially if they don't have the experience, equipment, knowledge, and supplies to go spelunking in the first place.

Caves are notorious places for accidents to happen. Cavern complexes are even worse. So many different passages and ways to get lost or turned around. It's like being in a mining tunnel without the knowledge of the layout.

Even then, miners usually leave some kind of marker and carry maps to help guide them. They also typically stay where they typically work and in groups so everyone is accounted for.

For teenagers ranging in ages from 15 to 17 years of age, this is even worse.

Especially as they were only outfitted for a few days of above ground camping in Summer weather on a beach.

"Well," the tall, lanky Lelouch Lampouge, age 16 and with jet black hair and royal purple eyes turned back to his childhood friend, the bright blond haired, blue eyed 17 yeard old Milly Ashford, "This ways a bust too Milly."

Lelouch was referring to the wall in front of him. The moss and earthen covered wall of stone and rock that said 'Dead End' like nothing else.

"Our food is running low too," the 16 year old Shirley Fennette reported as well as the bright orange haired, yellow-green eyed girl recent birthday girl shuffled through their remaining supplies, "Water's getting low too."

"Nina is still unconscious too," the blue haired, grey eyed Rivalz Cardemonde soon to be 16 year old reports as he props up the youngest of them, the 15 year old green haired and bespectacled indigo eyed Nina Einstein, against their remaining things, "She's a bit red at the cheeks, but she's not clammy or anything."

Milly sniffs the air and shakes her head to clear the abrupt light headed feeling she got, "Yeah, air's getting thin down here."

"This was a bad idea," Shirley sighs as she plops down where she was standing on some moss, "We should have never entered this place."

"Yeah," Rivalz agrees, "This cave can be too confusing. At times, it seems like a straight shoot, like someone built this place or something, but I guess that's just how confusing it is."

Milly looks down at the lantern she's carrying and notes it's beginning to fade again. They will soon run out of propane for their lights. Their flashlights were also dying and with their batteries used up, there was no hope. Soon, they will be lost. To die in such a pitiful way.

"Straight," Lelouch mutters as he eyes the corners of the dead end, "Like someone made it. Despite the wear and tear…"

Lelouch suddenly goes over to their things. In moments of rummaging, he finds a camping knife. It's what he was looking for. Then he returns to the wall and begins probbing with the knife.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Milly wonders what her childhood friend is up to.

Ignoring the blond for the moment, Lelouch continues his probes. Right up until his knife sinks deeper into the moss covered earth. Right up until he hears the metal tip tap a metal support.

"Found it," Lelouch mutters as he returns to their pile of things and grabs the shovel they still have, "If I'm right, there might be a way out."

"A way out Lulu?" Shirley questions as Lelouch attacks where he had heard the metal support.

In minutes of digging and a near collapse of soil, earth, rock, and moss, Lelouch succeeds in exposing, much to their surprise, a hidden security checkpoint.

"It's only the guard's view, but I bet there's a door, right," Lelouch dislodges the earth and a dirty door appears, "Here."

The group of conscious friends gather around. The keypad to access the door is still lit up. An armored shutter had been over it, but one that was easily unlocked by hand.

But the keypad is red, indicating it's in lockdown.

"What do we do?" Shirley whines as they are so close to escaping.

"We use this," Rivalz uses the shovel to expose a hidden manual lever.

"Why is that on the outside?" Milly questions, confused.

"Don't know, don't care," Rivalz and Lelouch work together to pry the thing open and they succeed.

The handle is a simple turn wheel. Though it is stuck and locked into position. Literally locked. There's a locking device on it. But one that is simply unlocked by an irritated Rivalz smacking it with the shovel.

"Doesn't that only work in the movies?" Shirley points out the impossibility of what just happened.

"I'm not complaining," Milly states but then frowns when she starts to read the labelling on the door, "Guys this is a mix of English and Japanese. With Japanese being the obvious predominant language, but it also says 'United Nations Cosmo Navy' on here. The rest is hidden under thick layers of rock, dirt, and moss."

"Weird," Rivalz agrees as he and Lelouch take turns turning the wheel, "Boy this thing is stuck good."

They didn't know how long they were at it before the wheel finally creaked to life and began to turn. It had taken all four of the teens, working one after the other and sometimes in pairs to finally get it to turn. But once it began to turn, it abruptly broke free of their control and spun itself around.

The sounds of the door unlocking filled the small area they were in. Then the door began to tremble. It was still stuck at its base.

Both boys attacked it with the shovel and knife. Eventually they freed it enough that the tremble turned into an abrupt release. One they shouldn't have been so close to.

The four teens screamed as aid became displaced. The inside had been overpressurized. The door's abrupt opening had caused it to shoot up as the air sought an exit. It blasted the four and their unconscious friend with all of their things against the opposite wall.

Then, incredibly, the pressure changed again.

Now the inside was less pressure than the outside. So the five and their belongings were sucked in through the open door. The five crashed, tumbling along an empty hallway as the door slammed shut behind them. Their belongings becoming scattered across the length of the hallway.

Lelouch was unsure of how long he had laid there. He hurt something fierce. A ringing in his eyes made it hard to even hear himself breathing. His eyes focused and unfocused at random intervals.

Then a brief blackness overtook him before he saw the lights of the hallway, shilouetting a frightened and concerned Nina who was looking over him.

"H-h-hold still Lelouch," the girl trembled as her hands went around his head.

'_Huh,'_ Lelouch thinks, '_A major head injury. I wonder if I broke my skull open?'_

Nina then drew back her hands and then blinked before sniffing the red stuff on her hands. Her eyes widened briefly before returning to normal as she released a sigh of relief.

"Ketchup," she says and Lelouch finally feels all the pain throughout his body.

"I wish that was blood at the moment," Lelouch winces as his body felt on fire, "I feel like that time two years ago at the amusement park."

The greenette above him winces. That amusement park had not been so amusing in the end. The police had arrested the owners for their actions and shut the place down. But word was that the Area Government had acquired it with an intent to restore and reactive the place.

"Oh man," Rivalz groans, "Did anyone get the license of that truck that hit me?"

"You mean us, Rivalz," Milly groans too, "Where are we?"

"A hallway that is brightly lit," Shirley adds in her agnony as well, before noticing Nina, "Nina!" the orangenette glomps her friend, crying happily that she's conscious again.

At that moment, Lelouch also manages to get back on his feet, if barely. The rest of his friends following, even Nina and the sobbing Shirley. The group of five look just terrible.

Their day clothes are absolutely trashed. Nina barely has enough skirt left to cover her panties. Her shirt is torn completely off on one side from her shoulder down to her midriff. Her bra's shoulder strap was also torn in two, but the girl had obviously tied it back together.

Milly was completely missing her skirt and a shoe and sock. Her shirt's buttons were almost gone except for the one at the top and two at the bottom. The only three she hadn't buttoned. Her hat was also missing along with her sunglasses.

Shirley was damn near naked. Her shirt was torn and all the buttons missing along with her bra. Thankfully she was holding onto Nina and so hiding her modesty. Her skirt was simply wrecked and torn, with multiple tears in it and looking ready for skirt to separate from its own hem. She had only one sock on and both of her shoes and the other sock were missing.

Rivalz's light jacket was torn in half and hanging off both of his arms. His sunglasses were still accounted for. One of the legs to his cargo shorts was missing and there was a tear in the opposite leg on the outside. His socks were torn above his shoes, but he still had them.

Lelouch did a check of himself. His vest had miraculously survived the whole affair thus far. His shirt, though, was shredded where his vest didn't cover and he could swear he felt a tear along his back even then. He was missing both of his shoes, but had his socks, though his toes were sticking out of his left one because the rest was gone from half way down his foot to those toes.

He checked his own cargo shorts. Both of his back pockets are gone and one of his cargo pockets on the legs had been torn off as well. He had half a leg missing on that side too. The other had damage from where he guessed he slid on the metal floor.

Then there was the fact he had ketchup covering the back of his head. He saw one of their ketchup bottles laying with its top torn off and its contents spread out on the metal. He'll need to wash it out of his hair soon, so he doesn't wind up smelling like rotten tomatoes in the _very _near future.

And that wasn't counting how dirty they all were.

"We look like, what's the term?" Milly looks herself over.

"Cool miners?" Rivalz frowns.

"Tool miners," Shirley corrects wiping at her eyes.

"Coal Miners," Nina corrects, "Coal was a major source of power until it was supplanted and then replaced by new technologies nearly 50 years ago."

"Oh, okay," Shirley turns to face her friends, only for Lelouch to grab her shoulder and keep her close to Nina, "Lulu?" the girls looks confused at her not so secret crush.

"Wait a moment," Lelouch removes his vest and sure enough, his shirt is torn on the back, but he hands it over to Shirley anyways, "You'll want this. For modesty."

The girl blinks then looks down at herself. A moment later, she's on the ground having screamed and covered herself up. Her skirt does not survive the abrupt reaction. Revealing she also lost her panties as well.

"Oh geez," Milly holds her forehead as Rivalz does an about face and nearly slams himself into a wall.

Wearing what was left of Rivalz jacket and Lelouch's intact vest, Shirley is at least decent. Lelouch had even torn off what was left of his shirt to give the poor girl something to wear as makeshift pair of panties. It was something they all agreed to never talk about again as they headed out.

The five friends began to investigate where they ended up. It was something of a surprise for them to find it in the first place. It leaves them with more questions than answers, well, they lack answers at all. Plus there is the fact that they keep finding a mix of English and Japanese writing and the words 'United Nations Cosmo Navy' wherever they go.

Down the many passages.

Around numerous corners.

Through a lot of doors and armored hatches.

And finally…

"Whoa!" Rivalz looks around at the huge underground city in the distance.

"This is incredible!" Shirley is next to him.

"Nina how many people could live here?" Lelouch asks the glasses wearing girl as he counts the number of floors per building of what looked like residential blocks.

"Let's see," the girl begins the math as Lelouch asks before blinking, "You could put the entire Settlement down here and still have room for more people."

"And the lack of people is what's getting your attention, right Lulu," Milly frowns as the streets are empty and cars are parked normally, with none in motion.

"Exactly," Lelouch nods, before examining where they are, "We can't access the city from here, but I bet if we keep looking we can eventually."

With a nod from Milly, the blond gets the two that are overly excited moving again.

"You noticed," Milly asks Lelouch.

"I saw the Old Jack and the Continental Flag along with Japan's flag and flags from other countries, including what looked to be the French flag as well," Lelouch confirms, "Only the Continental Flag had more stars on it than it should have had."

Nina didn't it mention, but she overheard the pair. What they were discussing made her nervous. But also very, very curious. As why would there be the Old Jack and the Continental Flag with more stars than there should be along with France's flag with the old Japanese flag here in a relatively out of the way region of Area 11?

Very curious, indeed.

After exploring for a while more and getting hungry, the five finally found something that they could immediately use.

"Ah man," Rivalz pats his backside as he leaves the stall, the flushing sound of the toilet dying away, "I really had to go man. I thought I would break my butt holding it in."

Lelouch shakes his head with his hands raised. He really, _really _did not need to know that.

"TMI Rivalz," Lelouch chastises, then again, Lelouch suddenly felt a ton better himself.

Though he also felt more hungry because he was now that much more empty.

As they meet up with the girls, who look absolutely relieved to have relieved themselves, Lelouch notices the second thing they can make use of.

A map.

"It's in the writing of the Elevens," Nina laments.

"Japanese, Nina," Lelouch warns the girl, "Don't say Eleven around here, at least until we know it would be the end of us, okay?"

The girl winced and looks more than a little frightened, but nods a bit much for Lelouch's tastes.

"Anyways, according to this," Lelouch reads the map before turning and heading off in one direction.

About half an hour later, the group comes across what Lelouch was leading them too. A large open space with a food court and a small shopping area. Best of all, it was clear that there was food _and _clothing they could find.

"Clothes, then food," Lelouch declares, his natural charm and charisma making the group go to get clothes instead.

"Actually, we need to wash up," Milly points out how dirty they are, "Where are the closest showers Lelouch?"

"Three floors down and two buildings over," Lelouch states, "We can eat first and then go and clean up."

What the group finds when they reach the showers, is a housing unit. A military housing unit. A barracks in other words. As such, there are beds too. With sheets and blankets and pillows, the group makes their decision.

**XXXXX**

Lelouch didn't know how long he had actually been asleep. He had found the shower to be what he needed. Though his ribs still ached and he suspected he may have damaged them. Sleep had been somewhat difficult, but he was still tired. More tired than he had ever been.

So waking up to someone gently shaking his shoulder, he turned and was surprised to see a worried Shirley.

"What is Shirley?" Lelouch winced as his ribs protested his sudden movement.

"Nina threw up," the girl looks worried and very pale with her cheeks slightly off color and some sweat on her brow, "There was blood in her vomit."

Lelouch nearly collapsed from the pain in his ribs. He also found he had blood on his lips. Dripping down from his nose and his head hurt.

"Okay, we'll likely hurt to some degree," Lelouch saw that Shirley had wrapped her ankle with a pair of cold compresses. It was swollen, pretty bad, "Rivalz?" he asked.

"With Milly and Nina and he's not looking good either," Shirley supplied as she helped Lelouch up and they both hobbled along, "Milly is also feeling sick and she was shivering pretty badly."

"It had to be that damn cavern," Lelouch concludes as he also felt ready to vomit himself, "We picked something up I bet. On top of that, when we opened that door, it did more damage to us than we realized. We need a map."

Thankfully, the nearest medical bay was not too far away.

The five pulled themselves in and sure enough, as Lelouch had been hoping, there was an Auto-Doc. Those were coming into use in a number of hospitals. Still didn't replace a human, but it got the job done right. As long as it knew what to do.

And none of them were doctors.

Fortunately, as Lelouch scanned through the Auto-Doc's controls, he found that someone had designed this particular unit with that in mind. As such, he activated five beds and told the others to strip naked and lay down. The machines would do the rest.

**XXXXX**

Again, Lelouch did not know how much time had passed by. When he awoke, the pain in his body was gone and his head felt better. So much better.

He turned his head and spotted Shirley in her own bed. The orangenette was sleeping peacefully. Her face looking it's normal color compared to when he last saw her.

Turning his head the other way, he saw Rivalz was also resting peacefully. He didn't look greyish anymore. His normal complexion was back and he was snoring like he was cutting wood. A good sign he would be fine.

After assessing his own injuries and checking the nearby monitor, Lelouch was about to get up when Milly appeared at his bedside, clad in a medical robe.

"I couldn't find the medical gowns," the older girl informs him as she hands over a robe, "This is all I could find. I put our clothes into the washing machines I found as well."

"Great," Lelouch agrees as he swings his legs over the side and puts the robe on, not even slightly embarrassed at being seen in his state of undress by Milly, "How are you feeling Milly? You still sick?"

The blond smiles and shakes her head, "No, thanks to that machine you programed."

"How long have we been out?" Lelouch asks next.

"We've been out for a week," Milly informs the younger boy, "I don't know how long we've been down here, exactly, but by now, they have to be looking for us."

Lelouch nods. There has to be a search party looking for them. They've been gone for so long now. It only makes sense.

Standing up after tying off the belt, Lelouch gently pulls Milly into a hug and the girl accepts.

"It wasn't your fault," Lelouch gently caresses his childhood friend, "We got lost in a moment of absolute confusion. We all agreed to take a look and go deeper. I can only suspect that there was something in the air, something that added that helped to confuse us."

Milly only nods, but then hiccups. Lelouch tells her to let it out. He's here for her.

She does. Quietly at first, but then she wails loudly. Their three friends sleep on. Unaware of how hard their friend is taking it.

**XXXXX**

Dressed in the clothes they had found and having eaten a good meal after figuring out how the MBS works, the five friends share a round of laughter.

Two weeks since they've recovered. They celebrate Rivalz's birthday among the five of them. It's been nearly a month now since they entered the hidden city and base. Possibly a month since they've gotten lost.

They've been exploring since Rivalz awoke. He was the last one. That left Milly to tease Lelouch about keeping Rivalz in a coma so he could indulge in some wild fantasies with three young and beautiful girls.

Shirley had gotten right back to her old self. Lelouch was certain he heard glass panes rattle from two hallways away. Nina thought she saw computers tremble and static fill them briefly. Rivalz wondered where the ear plugs were for next time, as he had lost his last set when they got sucked into the base.

Then they found their way to an unlit area. They had seen some large wheels, but couldn't really make out the aircraft they belonged to. The area was unusually dark for what they found and the lights they had picked up could barely penetrate the gloom.

"Where the heck are we?" Lelouch wondered, even as he heard Shirley not letting up.

"Really Madam President!" the orange haired girl could go on for a while, "We nearly _died! _And then you make a joke like that! How can you do that- EEK!"

"Have they gotten bigger, I wonder?" Milly states as she squeezes Shirley's breasts again, "Definitely bigger, you're going to need a bigger bra. Maybe something that Lelouch will find particularly entertaining."

"MADAM PRESIDENT!" the shout echos in the vast darkness.

"This place sure is big," Rivalz states from his place next to Lelouch and Nina, "Thanks to Shirley's shouting, we got an idea of it at least. Really, really big. Think that's an airship parked in here?"

"Doesn't look like it," Nina answers, but she's unsure herself.

A moment later, "Get back here!" and both boys are bowled over by Milly and Shirley, the latter chasing the former over her molestation.

"Get back here the both of you!" Lelouch shouts from his place on the ground before getting up, "Those two," he growls as he and the other two with him watch the pair's lights as they ascend what had to be stairs only to switch on a light a few levels up before red light and warning klaxons start to wail.

"Oh hell," Rivalz supplies as the two girls come running back at full tilt.

"SOME KIND OF HATCHES ARE OPENING!" Milly screams as there is an audible slamming of emergency doors and hatches before something begins to open and water abruptly rushes in.

"STAIRS!" Nina shouts, pointing to a spot near the wheels.

"RUN FOR IT!" Lelouch is already heading for the stairs with his friends beginning to over take him in just seconds, "DAMMIT!" he shouts as the roar of rushing water is just about on top of him when he finally begins taking the steps up and inside of something.

"LELOUCH!" Milly reaches back out and helps pull him up just as the water reaches them.

"WATER!" Shirley screams as whatever they're in shifts.

Suddenly the stairs abruptly appear from the water and close up on the opening, showing a hatch locking into place beneath them.

Red alarms and screaming klaxons fill the area they are in.

"Let's move!" Lelouch shouts over the noise as the five make their way higher, closing hatches behind them and locking them.

Eventually, they make it into what appears to be a cockpit.

Lit only by emergency red lights and the lights in their hands, the five take a look around. Suddenly something slams against a viewport. A shark appears, menacing looking and possibly angry.

Nina and Shirley scream and stumble back, one of them landing on controls as the cockpit abruptly comes to life along with the rest of the aircraft it belongs too.

Being rattled like beans in a can, the enormous aircraft begins to take off. Heading powerfully against the in rushing water, towards the open doors. It soons clears them and enters the undersea world, but the craft still is accelerating and beginning to surface.

"I got the controls!" Rivalz shouts as he takes the two controls and begins to manipulate them, "STRAP IN!" he shouts when he sees daylight in front of them.

Each of the remaining four grab a seat.

Nina realizes she's setting at what looks like the Radar section. Shirely finds herself at what appears to be Communications. Milly finds herself looking at Navigation. Lelouch realizes he's at the Weapons controls.

Then the ship breaks the surface.

Tearing through the water, like a missile, the airship lurches free of the water. Shockwaves from its violent broaching rattle the water in a circular pattern, sending large waves out. Then the airship is clawing for sky, working furiously to toss off its shackles of gravity.

Not wanting the craft to essentially belly flop and potentially sink, Rivalz applies additional thrust to the engines. The gravitational forces they feel pressing down on them increases. They all grit their teeth and bear it as the ship works its way up into the sky.

The red and white hulled craft with yellow stripping and trim soon is climbing free of the bounds that had held it for so long.

**XXXXX**

With alarms blaring throughout the cockpit, everyone was trying to make sense of the confusion they now had.

"Altitude is ready 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, Clearance!" Milly reports, "Distance now 5- What?"

"What's 'What' Milly?" Lelouch asks from his own place.

"It says Megameters!" the blond answers, "Where are we and where are we headed!?"

"We're in space!" Rivalz reports from his station, "We're actually in space!" the boy points up and the others look up to see the stars above them and as they turn, Rivalz finds some control and accidentally and abruptly rolls them where they could look down on the Earth so far below them.

"So beautiful," Shirely whispers as the five get to see the Earth from high above.

The ship travels along like that for a short while. Letting the five students of Ashford Academy to see the world that few get to see it as.

"So this thing is a spaceship," Milly says quietly after a while, "Amazing."

"More warship than spaceship, Milly," Lelouch replies at his Tactical Station, "This thing is armed with Torpedoes, Missiles, and Guns."

"Then why didn't the Japanese use it when we invaded?" Rivalz wonders aloud from navigation.

"My guess they didn't know about it," Lelouch replies, "It still says 'United Nations Cosmo Navy' over here-"

"Same here," Milly adds.

"Same too," Shirley also throws in.

"Ditto," Nina states plainly.

"So whoever they were, they weren't apart of Japan when the invasion happened and yet, this ship has Japanese characters and there's a hat still tucked here, and in English, reads 'Wakatsuki' on it."

"Walk-a-tooth-ski?" Rivalz asks from the helm.

"Wakatsuki," Lelouch corrects, "It means 'Young Moon' in Japanese."

"So this ship is called the _Wakatsuki_?" Milly raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lelouch responds, frowning, "Why is the hat in English, though?"

Beeping from Nina's console ended all discussion. The girl checked the controls. They were helpfully labelled in English as well and she found a control that changed the language too of the radar screen.

"Uh guys," Nina swallows thickly, "Something is coming right at us. Distance 20 thousand megameters and closing. Fast."

"Course and bearing?" Lelouch asks, before blinking at what he said.

They really shouldn't have watched those old naval movies before all this happened. It slipped out before Lelouch realized what he was saying.

Nina was unfazed though, "It's off our left side, about 8 o'clock and below us by 300 megameters. Course is right for us."

"Bring us around Rivalz!" Milly called out as she found a control to take the data from Nina's station and pipe into both her's and Rivalz stations.

"I got the data as well," Lelouch declares, "Arming weapons, we may need them. Shirley, see if you can't find the radio on this thing."

"I'm at that station and I'm getting nothing," the girl states from the Comms.

"I got a warning label designating it as hostile from the Automatic IFF system," Nina reports.

"Great, a space battle," Rivalz quips.

"Rivalz!" Lelouch snaps and the boy quiets down as he brings the ship about.

It's rough handling, but he does it. _Wakatsuki _turns to meet the threat. Rivalz angling to put some distance between the two ships. That way he has breathing space to maneuver.

_Wakatsuki _advances and suddenly purple beams lance out trying to hit the ship.

Rivalz rolls and dodges as Nina alerts that they have incoming fire. Lelouch meanwhile begins to try and lock on with the ship's weapons. The turret that they had failed to notice turns and begins taking aim.

A pair of beams passes high and towards the aft of the ship.

Lelouch takes careful aim. He follows the automatic targeting system, letting it guide him. Eventually, the three toned colors of red, green, and yellow come together to reveal a purplish colored ship with signs of damage on her hull.

Several pairs of beams race towards the Wakatsuki as Lelouch fires the ship's guns back. Three bursts of three green colored beams are spat back. Two miss slightly high and low, but the third set of three slams into a damage hull section.

Immediately the opposing ship suffers a violent explosion as Lelouch corrects his aim and fires again.

This time, three hits by nine beams. The opposing ship is torn open in three places. Explosions rip across her hull.

But through his sights, Lelouch can tell the enemy ship is mostly hardened frame and hull. Areas inside the ship reveal only maintenance passageways. The lack of a bridge further tells Lelouch that the opposing ship is unmanned.

With no one going to die, Lelouch triggers another attack.

This time, the nine beams slam home on some damage in a tight grouping.

The opposing ship can't take it. _Wakatsuki_'s guns dig deep. The opposing ship suffers a catastrophic explosion. Something important, probably fuel or an ordnance magazine, explodes violently outward. The opposing ship shudders along her length, popping hull plates.

Lelouch triggers again and _Wakatsuki _fires.

It's the final volley needed.

The attack hits close to the already wrecked sections. The beams dig deeper than ever before. They must hit the ship's main power plant.

Because a moment later Lelouch and the others are covering their eyes as the ship violently disappears in a giant ball of light.

And despite the volleys shot back at the _Wakatsuki_, no damage was taken.

"Lelouch," Milly looks worriedly to her dearest friend.

"It was unmanned and fully automated," Lelouch declares, "I took it out as such."

The other four let out a breath of relief until they noticed they were near the Moon. They could see some strange damage that was not observable on Earth. As they flew around Earth's natural satellite, they spotted the wreckage.

Dozens of ships of various classes and types with names and writings from across the world on the hulls.

And down below, a wrecked lunar city. Like someone had simply blasted off the cover dome for the city. It was just as dead as it was airless.

"What is all of this?" Shirley asks as they fly through the wreckage, the occasional body floating by.

"A history we did not know," Lelouch growls in anger as he observes everything before Nina's console beeps for attention and she reports two more incoming.

**XXXXX**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**The evil cliffhanger ending.**

**Or is it?**

**Welp! As you lot can guess, this is a **_**Space Battleship Yamato 2199**_ **crossover with **_**Code Geass**_**. I do hope you enjoy it. I literally spent an entire night writing this out.**

**It's oh-612 hours as I finish this. I will be posting it later. After a revision check. Consider this work my one last piece, maybe, before 2020.**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't any rights to the property of what I'm about to use. I only declare the crazy idea I'm putting into story format for you mine. The source material is not.

**Opinion:** Is there still a point to these disclaimers? I think by now, everyone gets it.

_**Space Knights Yamato**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Weigh Anchor!**_

**XXXX**

_**UNCN Wakatsuki**_

**Lunar Orbit**

**April 9th, 2017 ATB**

**XXXX**

"_Crossing the waves, drifting out on the Galactic Sea_

_Fixing our sights on Alpha Centauri_

_Brightly the fiery glow, of the star Celestial_

_Lighting the way ahead to catch our Destiny!_

_Set sail we're leaving shore!_

_Raise anchor, haul no more!_

_Hold steady Crewman Brother, onward past Mars_

_Then come about, out to the Stars!_

_Set sail, we're leaving shore!_

_Raise the anchor, haul no more!_

_O'er the gelid waves of galactic streams,_

_Set course for the fixed star of Centuri_

_Our glorious cosmoship crosses o'er the void far,_

_Beyond those twinkling stars Set Sail!_

_We're casting off, anchors aweigh_

_Stand on your bearing, steady as she goes_

_Steady as she goes!_

_Weather your helm towards the stars_

_We are Pilots_

_We are Pilots of the Cosmos_

_Oh, now as we sail o'er the Kuiper Belt,_

_we've left the blue Earth behind us_

_Far beyond the trails of cosmic wakes,_

_We can see the event horizon, our heading Set Sail!_

_We're casting off, anchors aweigh_

_Stand on your bearing, steady as she goes_

_Steady as she goes!_

_The sea of stars is this ship's destination_

_We are Pilots We are Pilots of the Cosmos!"_

Another black ship, Gun Frigate-class, exploded as the _Wakatsuki _put three well placed shots into what was likely the ship's fuel stores.

Captain Lelouch Lamperouge leaned over the railing just behind Lieutenant Rivalz Cardemonde as he guided the ship with the Assistant Helmsman, Apprentice Helmsman Janet Baker from the Polo Club, through the debris that had been the enemy Division.

"That's the last of them," Lieutenant Commander Millicent 'Milly' Ashford reported from next to the Sensor Station, manned by two members from the Radio Club, Sensorman First Class George Langley and Sensorman Second Class Ellen Lang.

"Good to hear," Captain Lamperouge acknowledged before turning to Radioman First Class Romero Hull down in Communications and also from the Radio Club, "Signal _Niizuki _and _Suzutsuki _to fall in with us and to report damages and casualties immediately," the young Captain ordered.

"Yes sir," Radioman Hull responded before doing so.

"Looks like all is going well with them visibly," Commander Ashford smiled as she observed the other pair in their Division.

"We have only five ships," her superior stepped over to join her as Lieutenant Cardemonde was more than able to know what to do now, "Three active and two under repair," the young man's face showed his grim concern, "We were lucky in that battle."

"Yes," the young woman's face falls, "Lucky."

**XXXX**

**Lagrangian Point 2**

**February 6th, 2017**

**XXXX**

_UNCN Wakatsuki_ gently hummed as she traveled through Lagrangian Point 2.

It was the first time she had been out this far in centuries and her new crew were enjoying the stars so far from Earth.

Behind her, stretched out in a trail formation is the rest of her First Division, consisting of the ships _UNCN Niizuki_ in the Number Two position, _UNCN Suzutsuki_ in Number Three, _UNCN Fuyutsuki_ at Number Four, and bringing up the rear, _UNCN Natsuzuki_ at Number Five.

The five ships had been cruising for three days. The inexperienced crews getting worked up with actual experience of sailing their ships so far from home. Their tasks being everything from the everyday mundane to drills for the most unlikely events.

Plus it was just plain fun and adventurous.

"For my military knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury," Captain Lelouch Lamperouge lightly sings to himself as he observes the space beyond L2, out towards the star ocean itself, with coffee in hand, "Has only been brought down to the beginning of the century."

His XO, Lieutenant Commander Millicent 'Milly' Ashford observes the efforts of the crew. Their Captain unneeded at the moment, so she has the task to keep an eye on things. Which she does with her usual competence and attention to detail.

Petty Officer First Class James 'Jimmy' Kelly was holding the helm on his own as Lieutenant Junior Grade Rivalz Cardemonde went down to help work out an issue that had cropped up in the aft portside RCS thrusters.

Not that they were needed right now. The ships wouldn't be making any major turns for about three hours. So there was time to address the issue and for young Lieutenant JG to return to his post.

The quiet travel through space is relaxing to the crew. There isn't much left in L2. A few old satellites, more recent than not, but there is the odd ancient satellite floating around. About 30 in all, give or take a half dozen or so.

Commander Ashford had the Conn as well as Command for handling the Division.

The proud First Division.

For the first time in so long, Humanity had a Division of ships in space once more. Warships, but their existence and that of the automated Warships they clashed with, told that peace could easily turn to war. That the Final Frontier, was as hostile as any had ever been and she supposed that should be expected.

Frontiers were typically the edge before the unknown. Therefore, it should be obvious there would be a reason for Warships to exist.

Still, for now, they sailed along peacefully. Ashford taking a generally hands off approach to her command. Her typical style of operating things that would normally not need anyone unless there was an obvious requirement. Still she eyed the space around them and checked in with the Sensors, to see if their Radar was cleared.

As far as Sensorman Second Class George Langley could confirm, it was clear. He was seconded by Sensorman Third Class Ellen Lang. So it looked good enough to not check in with the other ships.

If anything, they would report if needed.

"Nice and quiet," the young woman mused as she watched an old Britannian Satellite drift by, "Nothing to worry about."

She was then startled when her Captain spoke up.

"Never completely assume there isn't a threat," Captain Lamperouge stated from where he was watching, startling his crew had he gone quiet after finishing his little song.

Ashford turned her attention to Lamperouge as the latter sipped from his coffee cup, clearly musing about the new world that they had found and opened up to themselves, yet also very aware of the ship and its surrounding environments.

"For example," indicating the object that they had just passed, "that Satellite that just went by could have been turned into an Anti-Ship Mine or even had been a disguised Anti-Ship Mine," Ashford flinched, she hadn't thought of that as her Captain continued on, "We should avoid getting into visible distance with such things, for safety's sake, not only because of the potential for them to be weaponized, but also because they present a Navigational Hazard," the Captain concluded before resuming his stargazing and just enjoying the peace around them, his lesson and warning spoken.

Commander Ashford blushed at the reminder she got. She had forgotten her old friend had shown some interest in Naval Warfare as a child. As such, he had learned a few things from a few Admirals before things had happened back then.

He also was just that intelligent to think of the possibilities and commit them to memory.

At least he wasn't so dense about his charm with girls anymore.

Or rather, he was no longer pretending to be so dense.

He and Lieutenant Fenette were now a steady pair.

Very steady. The girl and boy now occupied one of the larger rooms in the Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse now. Together that is. In one bed…

Okay… She would admit, she had become jealous.

Very, very jeal-

_Wakatsuki _abruptly shook as though hit by a sudden wave. Systems went crazy as the ship keeled forward and to port, threatening to roll over as lights and consoles went on and off as electricity could be seen arcing in several places. Only the Helmsman's commands and counter maneuvers saved the ship, but as a general rule, the ship's course was adjusted and just in time, as a powerful violet beam shot by where the _Wakatsuki _should have been otherwise.

The distance, though, between _Wakatsuki _and the beam of energy was close enough that viewports tinted over as emergency shutters closed at once, paint peeling away from the energy wash of the energy alone.

"I have Command!" Captain Lamperouge shouted as he took the First Division under his authority, "Milly, Fight the Ship!"

"Right, Lelouch!" the girl responded as she started barking orders as the missing officer returned to the Bridge.

"RCS was fixed just in time!" Lieutenant Carmonde vaulted into his seat.

"Damage Control reports no hull breach," Petty Officer First Class Dana Handley, originally from the History Club if one could believe it and the Damage Control Officer reported from her station, "No one was hurt more than bruises and scrapes and all hatches are sealed and dogged. It appears we have no damage other than sections of the bow having been seriously heated up and possible paint loss."

"Weapons online!" Ensign Florida Davies, originally from Sports Shooting Club, shouted as she brought the weapons up and began to cue the Turrets to follow instructions once Sensors passed her Targeting Data.

"Unknown new class!" Langley shouted as Lang sent the data over to Davies to prepare countermeasures, "Running profile now!" the senior Sensorman shouted.

"Got it!" Lang reported as she sent the data to the main view screen, a thing no larger than the average Flat Screen found in any home today, and to Tactical as well for Davies to begin to respond, "It's a Heavy Cruiser!"

"Damn that thing is big!"

"Rivalz enough!" Lamperouge ordered abruptly, startling his longtime friend before easing on him, "But you're right," as Lelouch looked it over, "And it has two Light Cruisers with it. We've only fought those twice now and barely avoided getting hit."

"Captain!" Ensign Davies suddenly shouted, drawing the Captain's attention, "I can't see them too well from here, but these ones look like they've been repaired."

"_Fuyutsuki_'s been hit!" Hull shouted suddenly, "They've lost Helm Control and are opened to space between Frames 12 and 19, three decks exposed, they have casualties!"

"No…" Commander Ashford whispered as the world came to a complete stop at hearing that before she was abruptly slapped by her commander.

"Focus, Commander," the Captain brought his hand back to grip the railing as the _Wakatsuki _began a series of evasive maneuvers, "We're in combat! The enemy laid an ambush, okay. That happens and you stumble into it, that happens. Now figure out how to get out of it and turn the tables!"

Now aware that the Captain had been fighting the battle and the ship, Millicent Ashford shook her head and pulled herself together. She had frozen up at hearing of the _Fuyutsuki_'s distress. Now she needed to pull herself together.

"Still nothing from _Natsuzuki_," Hull reported as Davies destroyed a Missile Frigate-class with a well placed shot from the Number Two Turret into an exposed VLS Launcher.

"_Aft Observation here!"_ a Crewman at the Observation Station at the back of the ship suddenly Commed the Bridge, "_We've got eyes on _Fuyutsuki _and _Natsuzuki_. Both are immobilized, but fighting back. _Natsuzuki'_s Comm Array appears to be dama- _Natsuzuki _is firing RCS, she's still active, but her main engines appear to be out."_

"Sensors confirm!" Lang shouted as she relayed what her readings were telling her.

"Enemy force strength seems to be centered on that Heavy Cruiser still," Langley reported as he went through the data, "Still hasn't fired again or moved much. But I'm reading what looks like that Heavy being greatly reduced in power."

"Must be like _Amagi_'s Shock Cannon," Commander Ashford deduced, "Powerful, but takes up nearly all the ship's energy to fire."

"A back up system must not have been installed to compensate," Captain Lamperouge deduced with a nod to his childhood friend, "We've got this for now."

Now turned out to be an hour long ship battle.

_Wakatsuki_'s charmed life of not being hit ended in that hour. Three hits from an enemy Particle Beam cannon had savaged Decks 2 and 3 between Frames 4 and 8. Another hit had torn a chunk out of her back just aft of the Number One Turret. A missile had exploded so close to aft, the Aft Observation Station had to be evacuated due to damage.

But the crew had been unharmed and they had fought back hard.

_Fuyutsuki _and _Natsuzuki _may have been immobilized by the loss of their Main Engines, but they still had RCS.

And their Missiles.

Both ships were of a different class to _Wakatsuki_-class Destroyers.

The _Wakatsuki_-class were primarily Attack Destroyers. As such, they were armed with more powerful High Pressure Laser Cannons with a greater rate of fire than was the norm for a Destroyer. They also had six Torpedo Tubes Forward arrayed across two decks to give them greater punch against larger ships. They're top speed and maneuverability had been best described by the Cosmo Navy as being close to that of a Fighter.

There was also additional armor forward, which is why only paint was missing from the bow, instead of the bow itself from the earlier shot.

In the records that had been found, Lelouch Lamperouge and the others had found that their design was meant to be superior to an older class of Attack Destroyers.

The only references were a few models and records of a large class of Destroyers called the _Isokaze_-class.

Among the notes, was that the _Isokaze_-class was only 80 and some change meters long. This contrasted with the _Wakatsuki_-class, which is a full 94 meters long. The length also meant that the _Wakatsuki _were both taller and wider. Despite that, the basic design was quite similar, other than the weapons, which underwent major upgrades, including having actual barrels mounted to improve the power and accuracy of the High Pressure Laser Cannons as well as additional control and lift surfaces.

On the other hand, the _Fuyutsuki _and _Natsuzuki _were members of the _Harutsuki_-class Guided Missile Destroyers.

With one less Turret and only four Torpedo Tubes, two Forward and two Aft, the _Harutsuki_-class had two VLS Cells, one Dorsal and one Ventral. Additionally two single row four tubed Missile Banks were placed on both sides, one to each side. The missing Turret was also replaced with a pop-up Multi-Cell Pepperbox Missile Launcher that could be reconfigured according to mission profile.

In this case, the _Fuyutsuki_ and _Natsutsuki_ were left in the Anti-Ship Configuration that they were found in.

Due to this increased in firepower, the ships were 97 meters long with a bit of spare change thrown in to give that little extra room.

Whereas the _Wakatsuki _had a crew of 48, the larger _Harutsuki_-class had a crew of 57 to operate all the additional systems.

The ships also had a more angular design. While they followed the previous design format, their edges were keened more to strength and endurance. They weren't nearly as maneuverable as the Attack Destroyers, being more of a Fleet Combatant than a Vanguard Ship. Though they were still fast ships to keep pace with the rest of the Destroyers. As such, they had less control surfaces and were slightly wider to accommodate all their missiles.

Those differences were the difference between life and death for the Fuyutsuki and Natsutsuki.

They were able to sustain heavy enemy fire from the Frigates and Destroyers and survive, while being able to fire back with long range missiles.

Especially those Turreted Anti-Ship Missiles.

_Natsutsuki_'s Captain, Lieutenant Senior Grade Nina Einstein held her side from where she had collided with the railing on her Bridge. She had been the luckier of the two between her and her XO. The other girl, Lieutenant Junior Grade Angela Norton, was now in the ship's Sickbay after being tossed against one of the viewports.

"Target Charlie-2 with the Missile Turret and fire three in sequence volleys!" Captain Einstein ordered as she watched her ship's portside Missile Bank fire off a volley that was being the complete attention of two enemy Destroyers, "Fire Sequence to have intervals of 3.7 seconds, Post-Launch Acceleration set to 5 seconds intervals!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Ensign Harold Lee-Huntingon shouted as the Tactical Officer set and fired off the missiles as ordered.

The missiles departed the Missile Turret as it popped up and rotated to fire the medium sized Anti-Ship Missiles.

All told, it took nearly nearly a minute to fire all missiles. They left at the prescribed launch order and then once a certain distance from the ship, as set by their timers, their launch motors were jettisoned as the main motors ignited. Then they were off and tracking for the further Light Cruiser that was holding off the _Wakatsuki _ships.

The 24 missiles flew on pre-selected courses, but with the internal guidance systems set to make changes as needed to achieve their objective of slamming the missiles into the enemy ship.

The Light Cruiser detected the missiles and seemed to ignore them. The Destroyers and Frigates moving to intercept, but _Fuyutsuki _fired both her guns and missiles. The larger Destroyers cracked in half and exploded while the Frigates were holed and exploded, except for one that suffered a much more minor internal explosion.

Of course, 'minor' was relative, as the ship puffed outward from internal explosions, nearly breaking into pieces.

On their course, the Natsutsuki's missiles broke through and were able to overwhelm the defensive systems of the opposing blacked and purpled hulled Light Cruiser.

Three missiles died going in, but the remaining 21 missiles passed through the defensive fire.

Meant to tear into such vessels as the Light Cruiser they hit, the missiles tore through the outer hull into pressurized inner hull areas. They also punched through armored sections, which protected critical locations. Thus the ship imploded as much as it exploded after being hit by the missiles that tore into her in multiple places and detonated, igniting fuel, ordnance, and air while also depressurizing the ship across multiple decks and between numerous frames.

The ship's powerplant and drive core also went up, releasing their own explosive energies.

Across the entire length and from top to bottom, left to right, the entire Light Cruiser just exploded with a powerful blast and hyper speed debris in an omnidirectional detonation like a hand grenade.

And with that Light Cruiser and its Squadron gone, the Heavy Cruiser, target Constance-1, was left wide up to both Missile Destroyers.

Neither hesitated with a barrage of no less than 48 large Anti-Ship Missiles were volleyed by both ships from their flanks as well as a two spreads of a total of 8 Anti-Ship Torpedoes.

Having fired another of its powerful energy beams, the Heavy Cruiser was now beginning to recover from the second shot.

For some reason, the Heavy Cruiser and Light Cruiser Charlie-1 with all of the remaining ships had been intensely focused on _UNCN Wakatsuki_ throughout the entire battle.

And that laser-like tunnel focus was the undoing of the Heavy Cruiser, Constance-1.

Now that the Heavy Cruiser appeared aware that its flank was wide open, it attempted to defend itself.

But the missiles and torpedoes approaching were unhindered. The Heavy Cruiser was not able to turn fast enough and its weapons were still struggling from the previous power loss. As such, the self-delivered explosive ordnance got through with absolutely no trouble at all and no interception.

The Heavy Cruiser's explosive death was not much different from Charlie-2's destruction.

Although, because it had heavier armor and was larger, 217 meters as opposed to 184 meters, Constance-1 exploded much differently, with large pieces remaining intact, but as the energies released during the ship's destruction ravaged every component, nothing more than debris and space dust was left.

At the same time, the three Attack Destroyers were able to catch Charlie-1 in a three-way pincer and quickly overwhelm it, destroying it with ease.

After that, it was just a mop-up of the remaining enemy ships. The Gun and Missile Frigates and Gun Destroyers were quickly dispatched by the First Division. The entire enemy Battle Group was wiped out inside of the hour that it took for the battle to end after the initial ambush.

Then it was an assessment of the ships and their damage, as well as their causality count.

**XXXX**

**April 9th, 2017 ATB**

**XXXX**

Commander Ashford blinked as she felt herself get pulled into a gentle, one arm hug by her Captain.

Looking up, she saw the concern on his face for her. He had noticed she was thinking back to the ambush they had ended up in. Like that time in the medical bay, she had broken down in tears for unintentionally putting others in grave danger.

"It's alright Milly," Lelouch called her by her nickname, that might as well have been her birth name, "No one died in that battle and those who were wounded, are either fully recovered or expected to fully recover by the end of next week, give or take a day."

Leaning into Lelouch, Milly sought his warmth as the crew ignored them to continue their duties.

Rivalz had gotten over the fact that Milly and Lelouch had gotten together. It really hadn't been hard for the boy. Despite how much he crushed for her, he knew she was not meant for him and honestly, realized he was just after the attention, not the person.

He really felt like an ass for that when he realized it.

But now, he didn't have to worry as much.

He and Nina were gently feeling each other out. At the same time, because of his Nobility status in the Empire, he already had two fiancees arranged for his own marriage. Something he is not too keen on, but having met both girls he is to marry, he found himself giving it a shot with Nina's full support.

The rest of the crew either varied in opinion or were indifferent.

The same with the rest of the Division as well.

"Lieutenant Carmonde, you have the Conn," Captain Lamperouge abruptly ordered, "Summon a replacement and take command."

"Aye Captain," Lieutenant Carmonde acknowledged and summoned Chief Petty Officer James 'Jimmy' Kelly to take over his spot at the helm.

Once the Chief had arrived, Carmonde vacated his seat and turned over the station to the young man and then stood and announced, "Lieutenant Carmonde has the Conn."

"Aye, Lieutenant Carmonde has the Conn," the Bridge Crew repeated back, confirming he has the ship under his command.

During that time, Radioman Hull had delivered Captain Lamperouge's orders to the UNCN Niizuki to take command of the Division.

Lieutenant Commander Shirley Fenette had confirmed the orders and taken command, though she was understandably nervous.

Normally Lieutenant Commander David Roebach would have taken command. As senior officer on the _Suzutsuki_, he had been the Rugby Club President. He was also the younger brother of Walter Roebach, Second Earl of the Earldom of Yamagata, after the pair deposed their abusive father and exiled him to a small island in the Ogasawara Archipelago.

That said, he was a proven and solid leader in class and in sports. He represented his class in the Ashford Academy Student Union Assembly and was the current Assembly Leader. In addition to that, he also headed the Ashford Academy Sports Club Council and was the Club Council Undersecretary-General, while Captain Lelouch Lamperouge was the Club Council Secretary-General by virtue of being the Student Council's Vice President and that he was also a member and President of the Boys Swimming Club.

Commander Roebach had also proven to have a head for space warfare and was known for his daring in command of _Suzutsuki_.

Unfortunately, he had caught a bug that had been going around. So he was Earth-side, at the Ashford Academy Medical Ward recovering. Nothing serious, but since he lived in the Western Wing Nobility Dormitory, he was required to be relocated to the Medical Ward for the health safety of his fellow student.

He would be very upset he missed a good fight by being sick.

At least he's better off than Lieutenant Commander Nina Einstein's XO, Lieutenant Senior Grade Angela Norton.

That pull girl had gotten something that left her stuck on the toilet for much of her sick spell.

But, now, with everything arranged, Captain Lamperouge led Commander Ashford off the Bridge and down to his personal quarters on the Attack Destroyer.

And like all Destroyers, it was not a very roomy thing.

More room than the Enlisted Ratings and Junior Officers. But still quite small. Captain Lamperouge had seen one room studio apartments with more space.

Heck, he's certain the broom closet near the Student Council Room had more space in it!

Still, it was bigger than even Commander Ashford's quarters.

Captain Lamperouge had an actual bed to sleep on. He had a desk, chair, personal computer, wardrobe, and a personal shower and toilet. There was even a personal Flat Screen with a player attached to it. The bed could also, not particularly comfortably, hold two people in it.

Commander Ashford had a fixed single bunk bed, a fixed desk with an attached swing chair and recessed computer, a recessed Flat Screen, wardrobe, and a personal shower and head.

The Junior Officers all had shared rooms with only fixed double bunk beds, lockers and trunks, and shared showers and heads.

The Enlisted Ratings and Non-Commissioned Officers only had fixed triple bunk beds, lockers and trunks, and used the crew showers and heads.

That all said, Lelouch led Milly to his bed and once he had sat down, he gently guided the girl to sit on his lap and lean against him.

"It's okay Milly," Lelouch gently stroked her back, letting her relax into his form as he spoke softly to her, "We're all here, all still alive, okay? I should have been more mindful myself. I should have said something earlier as well. But it happened and we all survived, didn't we?"

Milly began to nuzzle into his neck before she spoke, "But next time we might not be so lucky."

Lelouch sighed sadly, "Of that, I'm well aware and know that when it happens, it will happen regardless of what we do and don't do. The smarter we all, the more aware we are, the longer we can put it off," the boy informed his fiancee as he gently undid her uniform tunic and shirt to reach in and remove the ring he gave her from the necklace she kept it on and slide it onto her ring finger, "But it will come some day and we will, as you are now, be second guessing ourselves for some time thereafter. But ultimately, as long as we do our duty to the fullest, no matter what happens, we will be absolved of blame as we knew it would come."

Milly only whimpered. She had been terribly shaken in the cave, broken down in the medical bay, and then had to go through a repeat from that day in February to now. So she needed not only reassurance, but to have her confidence restored.

And becoming his second fiancee had helped her begin her recovery in that area.

As the UNCN Wakatsuki sailed on her final leg back to Earth, anyone passing by the Captain's Quarters would have heard nothing.

Because, inside, both Lelouch Lamperouge and Millicent Ashford were sound asleep in each other's arms, their uniforms neatly stacked on his desk as they slept peacefully.

**XXXX**

**April 11th, 2017 ATB**

**Niigata Settlement, Niigata Special Economic Zone, Area 11**

**Ashford Foundation Headquarters**

**Outside the President's Office**

**XXXX**

"Why do I get the feeling," Lelouch Lamperouge grumbles as he sits in a rather uncomfortable chair, awaiting his admittance to see Ashford Foundation President Reuben Kenneth Ashford in his personal office, "that Reuben is still mad with me."

The secretary, Ellis Fuller, said nothing as she handled another phone call for President Ashford.

From her look and tone, she was not enjoying the person on the other end. After speaking for a few moments, Ms. Fuller abruptly head the phone at a full arm's length from her head. As such, Lelouch could hear the screaming voice of President Baron Antonio Galvez, First Baron of Galvez Barony, located in Galvez City, formerly Hekinan, and President of Galvez Manufacturing Enterprises.

After the man stopped screaming, he then audibly slammed his end of the phone down, ending the call.

The woman growled and angrily slammed her phone down as well. She was paid well, but some people just pushed it. Not that she would blame her boss, Baron Galvez was vainglorious and full of hubris as they came. He was a First Generation Baron, but he was from a long lived Noble Family that had fled Spain to England when the former was taken over by the French during the Revolutionary Wars back in 1753 ATB.

Then the family had fled to North Britannia after the loss of the Ancestral Home to the French and British-Irish Revolutionaries as well.

Galvez was ill-tempered as well. His daughter attended Ashford Academy, but Ysabella was not known to speak well of her father in private. Quite the opposite, there was little surprise she was secretly dating an Eleven just to spite her father, though she was known to actually love her boyfriend quite deeply.

Of course, Lelouch and Milly had to run constant interference to let those two be together. Ranging from the Baron himself to the Student Defense Force and everything in between.

Not that the pair complained. Milly loved playing the role of protector of such a romance. She got a lot of thrill out of it.

And Lelouch had to use his considerable powers of his own, to keep Ysabella from being sent anywhere outside of Ashford Academy, as to avoid being engaged, she had signed on to the Military at age 12.

As such, she attended the Military Courses offered at Ashford Academy. She wore the female Myrtle Green Ashford School Uniform as a result. Not only was it a different color, but also of a different design, with a single off center button fashion with military shoulder straps, a high collar, and above knee skirt with slits on either side with a pair of above knee socks with military shoes on the feet.

The Ashford Academy Military Course Seal was also worn in place of the Academy Seal and military rank tabs, service markings, and class patches were also worn.

It was really… Not a bad looking uniform, but only the buttons, belt, and shoes were not green.

They were chestnut brown.

"Oh for the love of-!" Ms. Fuller made her opinion known with another call being concluded in a less than cordial matter.

"Trouble Ms. Fuller?" Lelouch asked from his spot, curious as to what was going on.

The woman threw her hands up into the air to show her frustrations, "You got that right!" the woman declared angrily, "The Viceroy has everyone running around lately. It's creating one heck of a mess from the Southern Islands to Hokkaido! No one knows what he is up to, this time, but he's making a right bit of trouble of himself," the woman told him, "That's why you're being held up here, waiting. President Ashford and Mrs. Ashford are at it again over something that happened down in Osaka."

"The Ashfords don't have any holdings in Osaka," Lelouch deadpanned knowing where this was headed.

"Ye-yup," the secretary agreed, "Little wonder he wants insurance," the woman gave a pleased smile as she said that to Lelouch and Lelouch caught the meaning and it took him by surprise, but he still recovered well enough to smile back.

"Glad to hear it," he responded with an honest smile, "Always nice to have a bit of insurance when you need it. Cause you never know what might happen I suppose."

The woman only giggled merrily as she patted her lower abdomen with a smile that was simply hard to put into words.

Of course Milly and Lelouch knew that Ms. Fuller might become the next Mrs. Reuben Ashford.

After Milly's grandmother passed away, she had been worried for her grandfather.

Though, like most Britannian males, he had more than one wife. Having been a Noble of Royal Standing, he had actually had up to 20 wives and an equal number of consorts. Each had borne him children, so he had 40 children, plus a few had more than one child.

Milly actually had 62 uncles and aunts, but most had separated from the Ashford Family after it lost its Noble Status and been reduced to its current status.

She knew that most were in Southeast Asia, operating Britannian Interests there. They now lived under their mothers' maiden names. About six were in Africa and she knew four others were members of one of the main Knightly Orders of Euro Britannia, with one still carrying the Ashford name and raising to Peerage in Euro Britannia with hopes to re-establish the Ashford name as Nobility once more and reunite the scattered family.

Of course, Milly's father had been the first born of Reuben Ashford and to his First Wife as well.

But he turned out to be weak compared to his younger sister, Matilda Ashford, born to the Third Consort and Milly's Aunt Matilda had been best out of all the Ashford children.

She had actually become engaged to Odysseus eu Britannia. An arrangement the First Crown Prince had managed to forcibly keep after the Fall of the Ashfords. Although she would be reduced in standing, but after she joined the Imperial Military and rose to the rank of Colonel in the Imperial Air Force, being one of Britannia's few remaining Fighter Aces, she made a Knight and so her position would rise once again.

Matilda was actually stationed in Japan and was assigned to command the 912th Fighter Group based out of Hokkaido.

Though she sometimes took a Fighter and skipped back to Alaska to meet up with Odysseus.

Matilda was loyal, though, to the vi Britannia and so she never mentioned to her fiance about either of them. For now, there was no need and the less Odysseus knew, the less he had to lie to others who would equally care for Lelouch and Nunnally.

It didn't mean anyone liked the arrangement, but that is how it was.

Suddenly the door to President Ashford's office was flung open and Andrea Ashford came storming out. A few moments later, her two aides and own secretary came running out of the office to catch up to her. The trio had a lot of running to do and they likely were taking some of Reuben's advice to catch up.

Honestly, the pay had to be lousy to keep putting up with that woman.

"Lelouch, come on in, Ellis hold all my calls or simply lock the door on your way out for lunch," Reuben called from his office.

"I'll wait for you, Reuben," the woman replied once she was sure no one was listening in and put the scanner away, "I'll lock the door and ignore all but the most important of calls."

And with that, as Lelouch entered the office, he could hear the woman setting the phone to let through only a handful of very important calls.

Mostly from Milly, important staff members of the Academy, and some people from the Foundation.

Any government call went through another system. That system would ID them and then route them accordingly. Thus any call from the government that was normal and mundane didn't come to Ellis Fuller's desk.

Only the most important calls and those were the kind where Reuben would grab an overnight bag and run for the VTOL up on the roof!

Closing the door, Lelouch saw the old man put his own scanner away and sit down heavily.

"Osaka?" Lelouch ventured.

"Osaka," the man confirmed with both hands rubbing his face, "That damn woman tried to buy into a small time shipping firm she had planned to use to expand her own operations to try and takeover the Foundation from me."

"Refrain?" Lelouch ventured carefully.

"Worse," Reuben dropped both hands onto the arms of his chair, "A corrupt official moving stolen military weapons and ammunition. One of the train cars was improperly packed and set off some kind of ordnance. Andrea didn't know neither did the company she had bought, but it is still falling on them and, of course, me."

"Need me to ask around?" Lelouch gently inquired, knowing he knew a few people who could get the dirt.

More than one noble in fact, ironic as it was.

"Actually, no," Reuben chuckled here, even if it was tired, "An old friend came through upon discovering Andrea's screw up. He's already taken care of everything. Enough evidence survived the explosion that the official is already in jail awaiting his trial and I don't expect that to last very long, because they seized all of his ill-gotten and stolen goods."

"You're getting some new property and resources," Lelouch put two and two together.

"And we're now officially doing business in Osaka, despite being banned from doing so," Reuben shrugged, "Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald got the ban lifted simply to get someone reliable down there and guess who that was."

"You and the Ashford Foundation," Lelouch chuckled as he shook his head.

"Right in one," Reuben confirmed, "We're going to be getting to work here soon. Got a lot to do. Andrea wanted that operation, but I actually have a need for her up in Yamagata. She doesn't like it, but Yamagata is having some labor issues and I need her to go up there and find out what the hell the managers are doing."

"Who's getting Osaka then?" Lelouch frowned, he didn't know who was left to take over that.

"Matilda was forced out of the military just yesterday," Reuben dropped that bomb on Lelouch, shocking the teenager, "So she needs something to do and I figured she's got a good head to go to Osaka and take care of it."

"Odysseus?" Lelouch worried about how his brother would take it.

"He's furious!" Reuben replied, his own surprise still there, "He's sacked three generals, Noble Officers from the Army, who sacked Matilda and several other Air Force officers simply because they had the rank and positions to pull. Gave Clovis a vicious chewing out too for letting it happen and apparently is appealing her and the others' removal to the proper authorities right now, with Cornelia's support, of course."

"Of course," Lelouch agreed, knowing that his half-sister approved of Matilda, "Oh and speaking of family, congratulations are in order. Ms. Fuller informed me you both are expecting."

The man may be old, 67 years old to be exact and coming up on his 68th Birthday in a few months, but you couldn't tell looking at him.

The man is tanned from long hours in the sun. Whether work or activity, Reuben K. Ashford was not one to stay indoors for long. Ms. Fuller was also proof of that, as she was developing a darkening tan too.

While he was once known as the 'Party King of Pendragon,' his everyday wear was exceedingly simple.

He wore a brown and tan vested dress suit that wouldn't have looked out of place in a 50 or 60 year old gangster movie or an equally old cop movie. In that latter case, he would have looked like a combination of a police detective and a hunter, as the jacket he wore with the suit was a hunter's coat and a hunter's hat to go with it.

In fact, he would take Lelouch and Milly shooting in that jacket and hat. He had several versions, but they were all roughly the same. It amazed Lelouch how simple both Milly and her grandfather could be, along with the more sensible members of their family.

Which, with the exception of Milly's parents, was everyone else in the Ashford Family.

"Thank you Lelouch," the man smiled happily at the thought of having another child, "I'm grateful for your kindness my boy and speaking of being my boy, how are you and Milly getting along? You had Shirley command the ships back and Rivalz was in charge of _Wakatsuki_ when she landed."

With sigh, Lelouch told Reuben what had happened. That Milly was still taking the ambush rather rough. But she was getting better. All they did, though, he added, was sleep on the way back after relaxing together to help her move forward.

"I see," the man sighed, "Reminds me of my first ambush, that would have been in Somali if I recall right? Yes, Somali. Britannian Somalia, we were repelling the Greater Union of the One True Caliphate's invasion. We were told there was no threat and despite taking a number of precautions, we still walked right into the ambush."

Lelouch grimanced.

The Greater Union of the One True Caliphate had been the last Theocracy in the world.

To say they were violent, was by even Britannia and Chinese standards, an understatement.

Even the Knight of Ten of the Order of the Round Table, Sir Lucino Bradley would be considered to be of greater politeness and sanity, if far from being referred to as a gentle lamb, when compared to the the violent ways of the Greater Union of the One True Caliphate.

When that war ended, Britannia's victory over the Caliphate had seen it overthrown by its own oppressed subjects.

Now it was called the Middle Eastern Federation. New laws introduced had restricted the power of the once powerful Clerics and Imams. It also separated the State from the Religious institutions and banned private, religious militias.

Though, like the EU and elsewhere, the Middle East Federation seemed to have picked up a number of cases The Stupids lately as well as an uptick in accidental deaths and internal assassinations.

Lelouch thought that perhaps an Orbital Bombardment would be needed to keep Britannia at bay again.

He was getting tired of taking his ships up into orbit, only to rain missiles down on Britannian advances to break them up and cause them to retreat.

His half-sister Merrybell mel Britannia was nearly killed when the Airship she had been on had taken a direct hit from the _UNCN Fuyutsuki_ back in January.

He still didn't blame Nina for that. The Airship wasn't supposed to be carrying Merrybell. But she had been strongarmed aboard by an arrogant officer she had later shot for deserting his ship and abandoning his forces.

Apparently, her Knight of Honor, Dame Oldrin Zevon had taken the matter personally and done the deed herself.

"Ye-up," Reuben remembered the ambush quite well, "They had some twenty different Technicals. AA guns on all of them. A couple had even been mounted with fixed grenade launchers in Gunner's Seats. My Platoon lost eight killed and more than thirty wounded out 47 men before a Squadron of Gunships on their way back from an aborted mission came across the battle."

Reuben shuddered physically and visibly as he remembered being pinned down next to his dead radio operator. The poor man had been cut in half and had screamed during his last two minutes of agonizing life right next to Reuben. The radio had been shattered by the enemy fire and all Reuben could do was order his men into cover and hold his radioman to close as he died, still screaming in pain.

The rest of the Company had found them in that situation an hour later, only to get caught up in the ambush.

"They had those twenty something Technicals and almost 700 men to pin my whole Company down," Reuben remembered how bad it was, being the senior officer left alive, "They took out all of our radios and our Battalion couldn't find us, because they had the wrong maps and went off into another ambush," Reuben gripped his chair tightly as he remembered that disaster, "Fortunately, the 119th Armored Regiment was nearby and heard them get ambushed and went to their aid. Once the Gunships found us, they called them and they and what was left of the Battalion and came rescued us after the Gunships had suppressed most of the enemy and taken out almost all of those damn Technicals."

"That was the Ain Valley Campaign, wasn't it?" Lelouch questions, remembering the 119th Armored Regiment had saved several units from ambushes in that campaign.

"It was," Reuben confirms, "Went on to Battalion command myself until a sniper trying to kill the 119th's commanding general got me instead as walked right in front of the shot by accident," Reuben grimanced as he reached up to rub the old wound on his head, "Knocked me out for a year and I had difficulties with my memory for the following six months. Got better, though it took years to fully recover from both the wound and complications."

"Explains some things I heard back in the day," Lelouch now knew what those people had meant about Reuben having his 'sense shot out of him.'

"Never told ya, did I?" Reuben smiled as he got comfortable in his chair, "That's how your mother and I got along. I actually knew your grandfather back in those days. He was a private at first in my Platoon and later was a sergeant before I was knocked out," with a chuckle, Reuben remembered the bashful, if clumsy Louis Lamperouge who could never walk more than three steps without tripping on something.

Man had the worst luck all the time. Quite the opposite of his grandson. Yet, when it came time for a laugh or a bit of quick wit, Louis Lamperouge always had a way or a remark on hand.

And his bravery… His bravery.

That terrible ambush should have seen more men dead. If not for Private Louis Lamperouge who jumped back up and ran into the hail of fire and dragged men into cover or built cover if he couldn't drag them into shelter.

Then he ran about the battlefield, suppressing enemy attacks on their Platoon. Protecting his fellow soldiers. Driving the enemy away. Even destroying a Technical with a single hand grenade and disabling another with gunfire.

When the Company arrived and was also ambushed, Private Lamperouge continued to run about. At one point, he found an old well and quickly tested it and found it good to drink. Men were getting thirsty and the wounded needed water as well. He ran, laden with ammo, weapons, messages, medical supplies, and water throughout the battlefield to wherever it was needed.

He was bayoneted twice, knifed once, grazed three times, and caught in four grenades explosions, the last, which had to be an Anti-Tank Grenade, tossing him more than two meters back and one meter into the air.

Through it all, he got back up, and went back to saving the Company.

Decorated and Mentioned in Dispatches, he was Promoted to Corporal for showing leadership qualities in the battle.

He even captured an enemy Command Technical intact and unharm and drove it back into the Regiment's motor pool where the officer in command put him in for a special commendation.

That Command Technical, even now, sits at the Imperial War and Heritage Museum as the first vehicle exhibit to be seen. A life size mannequin of the then young private climbing into the vehicle as he tosses the dead driver out. The fact his daughter would go on to be the Knight of Six and then the Fifth Empress Consort is mentioned as well.

Courage, leadership, and tenacity seem to be a hallmark of the Lamperouge.

"That reminds me, how's your daughter Cecile doing?" Lelouch inquired, knowing the young woman had graduated from the Imperial Colchester Institute with honors, became an officer in the military, and now worked for some noble.

With a sad sigh, Reuben grumbles, "Stuck working for the Earl of Pudding, Earl Lloyd Asplund and it's only by the saving grace she's using her mother's maiden name that he doesn't realize she's my daughter!"

"Oh by the Ancestors and in the Founder's Sacred Name of Alwin," Lelouch winces painfully, knowing how that would end up if the 'Earl of Pudding' found out her connection to Reuben K. Ashford.

"Indeed, but enough about that," Reuben's attitude and his demeanor changed, "Lelouch," the man began carefully, "The base and everything you found in it," he struggled, before just saying it, "We've determined the base has been down there for less than 500 years, yet we found evidence of a Time Dilation, thanks to the base's systems, we were able to discover that the base may have been for less than 500 years, but for us, it would have felt longer."

Lelouch couldn't voice what he could say. He honestly couldn't figure out what to say. How does he respond to that? He had thought a thousand, easily fifteen-hundred years. But less than _500 _years?

"Speechless?" Reuben didn't chuckle or smile, "So were the staff and myself. I was told it was true so many times I lost count. They admitted to double, triple checking everything so many times, they lost count. Then they found a record about a Time Crack."

"A… Time… Crack?" Lelouch questioned, unsure.

"Yes, a Time Crack," the man nodded before continuing, "Apparently it was a military secret," Reuben indicated a projector to show what they had discovered, "The Time Crack was in space and was used to amass decades worth of war material, primarily Warships, Fighters, and such assets for the Cosmo Navy. It was sacrificed to rescue a ship and some heroes who was lost in an alternative dimensional field, yes, that's what we read and no, we don't know what that means," Reuben had been told the same when he made that face too, "But it appears someone was able to use a variation on Earth to erase the past and set course to a new future, one of their own design."

"Who?" then Lelouch realized, "Whoever made those automated ships."

"That indeed," Reuben showed the ships in greater detail.

They were once proposed new ships to replace the ships that had served the Cosmo Navy in the past. But a war happened, those records were unsurprisingly corrupted or missing, and the ships were never built. Instead, the predecessors to the ships Lelouch now commanded were built until they were finally to be replaced.

But then something else happened and the black and purple ships were constructed and laid siege to humankind.

A number of records indicated that something had zapped the strength and capabilities of the Earth Federation's military. Reducing it to just soldiers without weapons. One that was being torn apart until new equipment was rushed to the front.

Equipment built upon the designs of old with the old weapons, but with a twist in using new knowledge to make them more powerful. Thus the Cosmo Navy had been able to fight back.

But… That's all they knew.

The base and its city was once an underground shelter built during the Inter-Planetary Wars of the middle 22nd Century. It was later used during a terrible war to house both military and civilians. Then it was used simply as an underground storage base when that war was finally over and things were better.

And then once more it was used after humanity had been driven underground again.

This time, though, it was abandoned, but with calm and care for some reason that left it function even centuries later, like it had only been abandoned the day before Lelouch, Milly, and their friends had found it.

The problem, though, was that it required knowledge and understanding not found in the world right now.

That which is hidden. Taken from them. Made to be forgotten. Yet they can still learn and relearn.

"The technology we were able to copy and make use of," pushing a new kind of cell phone across his desk, Reuben allowed Lelouch to look surprise as it appeared like a flip phone, only for him to flip it open and see a holoprojector was installed, "is allowing the Ashford Foundation to regain a number of critical footholds and allow us to rebuild our base."

Closing the phone with intent to hand it back, Lelouch was surprised when Reuben held up his hand.

"It is your's Lelouch," the old man said, "I already supplied the others as well."

"Thank you Reuben," Lelouch pocketed the new phone with the details also passed by Reuben.

"Lelouch," the head of the Ashford Family looked torn, "Do you love my granddaughter, Millicent Ashford?"

"It took me a long time to realize," Lelouch looked the old man straight in the eye, "Yes, I do."

Holding the young man's gaze, the older male looked deep into his soul. He noted that those dark colored violet eyes now had a lighter color to them. Like a darkness had been cleared from them. Cleansed even to once more to be the honest and kind eyes he remembered on a child's face so long ago.

"I love her as though she were my daughter," Reuben stated straight up, "And I trust her to you, because I know you will be either a damn fool at the moment or beyond your power to prevent her from being hurt," Reuben was blunt too, "But you'll always be there for her, even if it is just in spirit and I trust that. Trust it so deeply. You both have my blessings, Lelouch, enjoy your lives together."

Standing up from his chair to kneel before Reuben Ashford, Lelouch held both hands out, palms up to signify his sincerity, "Lord Father, I promise your daughter will always be in true hands and with a true heart to love and care for her. I will be her partner in life and death and never betray her. I swear it upon my name and those who proceed me, for my name is Lelouch vi Britannia and this I will honor."

Taken aback by the old custom, Reuben blushed, but was humbled as well.

"I thank you, Lelouch vi Britannia, and may the light of the sun always shine through the coldest winters to guide you to home and hearth with the heart will be found and the joy of family be sung."

Lelouch nodded and stood up as both laughed before Lelouch and Reuben left, neither noticing that small, hidden bug that was specifically set to full Reueb's scanner.

The 27-year old Ellis Fuller, a Second Lieutenant in the Office of Strategic Intelligence, turned off the bug and set it to fry itself.

She did love Reuben Ashford and enjoyed working for the man. She had a warm and loving life with him. So it was easy to make her choice.

OSI could find someone else who was a cold blooded bitch to do this shit.

They never needed to be told, _but she quit!_

"_Crossing the waves, drifting out on the Galactic Sea_

_Fixing our sights on Alpha Centauri_

_Brightly the fiery glow, of the star Celestial_

_Lighting the way ahead to catch our Destiny!_

_Set sail we're leaving shore!_

_Raise anchor, haul no more!_

She sang to herself as she finished her and Reuben's meal for lunch. Smiling as she looked at the otherwise domestic work she found herself enjoying.

Back in her youth, as a girl on the streets, she had been lucky. She hadn't been found and raped or captured and sold to be raped at some brothel instead.

Her name, she never knew. She was given the name Ellis after OSI caught her one day, looking for kids like her. Orphans with no names and no one to care about.

Fuller was given to her later, when she had been assigned to spy on Reuben K. Ashford.

Soon, though, she hoped it would become Ellis Ashford.

'_And hopefully, His Highness will rise up and take the throne,'_ Ellis thought as she admired her handiwork, '_Because with him on the throne, a lot of kids will have better chances and OSI would no longer be able to steal them and use them like I was supposed to be used.'_

As she rubbed at her belly, the thought of Lelouch on the throne, gave her joy at knowing how much safer the world would be.

Just like she _truly _believed his small Division of ships had made the world safer already.

It was not a false smile that greeted the two males when they left Reuben's office. She had found some true happiness in her life. It made her life so much better, that she could hardly believe how much had changed.

But that little bit always made things brighter and she would do her best to make things even more brighter.

Like how she made sure that Nina Einstein would now be able to listen in on some OSI communications again and allow the First Division to shut down some operations.

**XXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**First and foremost, I think my Writer's Block is finally gone.**

**Hopefully I will be able to write again. In large amounts too. Not like there isn't time in the world now, right?**

**Originally, I was going to have a meeting between Lelouch and Kallen to end this chapter out. But I wanted to focus on world building and Reuben K. Ashford (yes, that's the name listed in Milly's wikia bio). So here we are.**

**Now, Britannian Somalia is a play on the old British Somaliland colony. So it isn't something I just made up on the spot. I was looking for a good place to set the ambush that Reuben walked into, when I came across a location referred to as Ain Valley in Somaliland.**

**Thought, that's best I'll get and so I took it.**

**We also now have some more build up for Lelouch. Giving him something more of a history and background through his grandfather.**

**Most notably, I bet people would notice, though, is the reference to Milly's rather very large family.**

**Due to Britannia's expansionist conflict, it dawned on me that they would suffer eventual manpower depletion. They can't keep fighting. Such fictional wars ignore the amount of effort needed to hold onto such territories.**

**Usually, they simply follow a genocidal path where entire peoples are simply wiped out.**

**Well, not here.**

**I found another way.**

**Harems. Which is why you'll see them crop up in this story. Because they will have a functional part of the story.**

**Of course, they offer other uses too.**

**Like political and alliance marriages.**

**So you'll be seeing a lot of uses as this story gets written.**

**I have to admit, not bad for writing for some eight straight hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I should have been in bed six hours ago actually. Dawn is rising for me and I've been up all night.**

**But I will promise this…**

**Lelouch and Kallen will have an earlier meeting.**

**After all, the world is changing. So let's keep the changing going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't have any rights to the property of what I'm about to use. I only declare the crazy idea I'm putting into story format for you is mine. The source material is not.

**Opinion:** Is there still a point to these disclaimers? I think by now, everyone gets it.

_**Space Knights Yamato**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Charting Course!**_

**XXXX**

**May 11th, 2017 ATB**

**Master Bedroom Suite, Ashford Student Council Clubhouse**

**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Capital Settlement, Area 11 (Japan)**

**0654 hours JST**

**XXXX**

Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly the 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia of the Imperial Family of the Holy Empire of Britannia and first born to the Fifth Empress Consort, Empress Marianne vi Britannia, began to awaken when he noticed there was a minor chill in his bed.

Slowly, his hands and mind worked out the details as he slowly began to come to life once more.

On his left side, or rather behind him as he was on his side, he could feel the warmth and form of his Second Fiancee Millicent 'Milly' Ashford.

Readily identifiable by her height, build, the way she is breathing, the size of her bust, and the fact she's completely naked.

As for the warmth and body in front of him, well from the feel and the fact she's partially dressed, Lelouch could tell that it is his First Fiancee, Shirley Fenette.

The orangenette had the third largest bust in school. Her hair is also longer than Milly's hair and he can feel it against his bare chest. He notes her top came off again during their sleep and her bottoms are sliding, revealing she isn't wearing panties this time.

A brief tease is considered in some part of Lelouch's mind, but he also recognizes that there is a third female body missing and immediately his mind boots up and takes note of his First Consort, Sayoko Shinozaki, carefully putting her clothes on.

Quietly swinging slipping out of the bed and ensuring the pair of girls in it find each other, Lelouch begins stepping over even _more _quietly as Sayako finishes putting her garter belt on, Lelouch manages to surprise the woman with a hug and a kiss, causing his First Consort to moan into his mouth as he gently moves his hands over Sayoko's body to gain her complete and undivided attention.

"Ma-aahh!" Sayoko tries to speak, but the Japanese woman finds it impossible as Lelouch gently pins her against a wall, next to a dresser and chair.

All the while, the young man makes sure that Sayoko enjoys the moment. It is not the beginning of more to come. They've already been there. But there is definitely more to come as Sayoko, somewhat reluctantly, begins to kiss back and respond to her lover's manipulations of her body.

Things move rather quickly from there.

Sayoko quickly and eagerly responds to the ministrations, rubbing herself against her Lord Master and lover. Showing she is heightened to the desire. The want. The need.

Even as the two Fiancees awaken to the sounds of the other half of their foursome being together and in another part of the room.

Something the blond doesn't let last as she and her future sister-wife join in.

**XXXX**

**May 11th, 2017 ATB**

**Sado Island, Niigata Special Economic Zone**

**Much later in the day**

**XXXX**

"Enjoying yourself out there Shirley?" Lelouch looks through a pair of binoculars as Shirley's Fighter cuts through the air over Sado Island, "Because you're looking like your enjoying yourself more than this-"

"_LULU!"_ the Fighter could be seen going into an aileron roll as the pilot squeaks in surprise after shouting her fiance's nickname.

"Ye-yup," Rivalz Carmonde chuckles next to his friend, "She's enjoying herself. So now that she has somewhere to be, what are ya going to do about her ship and Nina's ship for that matter as well?"

The two males were dressed not in their school uniforms, but in their Cosmo Naval uniforms.

Black full coats with yellow trim joined by color coded markings for their rank and assignment with patches for what their branch is on their left arms. White scarfs tucked in behind the tunics to cover the white uniform dress shirt underneath the tunics. Dark long trousers with dark shoes and yellow trim and color codes on the lower cuffs. Their white naval peak caps with black bills and headband bodies trimmed in yellow and with the Cosmo Navy Seal centered in the middle.

"Well, you're getting _Wakatsuki_, don't forget," Lelouch chuckles as he thinks things over, "I have four, maybe five choices. I'll have them figured out soon, but I intend to have a meeting to discuss additional promotions, especially after we found that Frigate."

Rivalz is wearing a green color code to show he now commands a ship, the _UNCN Wakatsuki_ herself, while Lelouch wears the red of a Flag Command Officer with his flag to be flown from the Heavy Cruiser, _UNCN Amagi_.

"By the way," Rivalz notes how Shirley pulls off a Split-S that tells she needs more time in the saddle, "What made you three late for class today?"

Lelouch didn't take his eyes off Shirley's Fighter as she tried to reduce her turns and tighten the angles, "I noticed the hickey on Nina's neck earlier. Good place to put it, I bet she loved it."

A fully blushing Rivalz trained his eyes on the remaining Fighters being moved for transport back to the Tokyo Settlement and their new, hidden hangars and airbase.

"What is the new Squadron we put together called anyways?" Rivalz asks as he eyes the pilot suits, all of them narrowing at the waist and protruding at the front no less, "Are all our pilots girls?"

"The First Fighter Squadron are the Mermaids, since its made up of the entire Girls Swimming Club now," Lelouch shook his head, all the girls from the Swimming Club had transferred to form the Squadron with Shirley, "The Second Fighter Squadron are the Fairies and made up of the Girls Book Club, don't ask, please," Rivalz bit his tongue, "And the Third Squadron are the Valkyries and made up of the girls from the-"

"Wait?" Rivalz interrupts to show his surprise, "_All_ of our pilots are girls?"

"Yes," Lelouch looked as dour and sour as he could get to say that, "We can't find the male flight gear anywhere for one thing."

"And the other thing?" Rivalz questions.

"No boy has volunteered yet," Lelouch shrugs with both hands in the air as he showed he can't explain it either.

"Well…" Rivalz couldn't find another word, "Shit."

"Ye-yup," Lelouch agrees.

"So who are the Valkyries again?" Rivalz wants to hear that one out.

"The Girls Lacrosse Club," Lelouch states and Rivalz sighs as he drops his head.

Why did he even bother asking?

"Master Lelouch," Sayoko suddenly interjects, causing Rivalz to shout and jump at the abrupt appearance of the woman.

Everyone in the control tower looks over at Rivalz as he covers his heart. His hat had landed upside down on the woman's head and keeled over ever so slightly. A rather comical look for the pair from the other occupants' perspective.

"Sayoko…" Lelouch simply pinches the bridge of his nose as the woman takes off and returns Rivalz his cover, "Please don't give my new Destroyer Captain cardiac arrest before he takes his ship on their first mission together as such."

"Yes Master Lelouch," the woman dips in a curtsey to show her acknowledgement.

"That said, what is it?" Lelouch frowns as Sayoko was normally with Nunnally right now.

"I found a potential issue," the woman simply replies.

"What potential issue?" Lelouch blinks at being told that.

**XXXX**

**May 22nd, 2017 ATB**

**Student Council Conference Room**

**XXXX**

"Okay, we've confirmed it?" Commodore Lelouch Lamperouge inquires as he looks his Commanders over.

Everyone was formally dressed in their uniforms for this. Since it was an issue for them, as the Cosmo Navy, it was best to discuss this matter accordingly. It drove home the importance of this meeting to each.

As did the armed guards outside the conference room and the aides standing behind the officers who had them.

"We've confirmed it," Captain Nina Einstein had moved over to where her intelligence and book smarts served her best as head of the Science Division, though she was pulling double duty right now as head of their still nascent Intelligence Division, "The daughter of Marquess Garland Stadtfeld, Kallen Stadtfeld is a Hafu of Britannian and Japanese heritage and a Resistance Fighter with a group based out of the Shinjuku."

"That would be the Stars of Liberty," Captain David Roebach pointed out the moment he heard the location, "They're known for taking in Hafu and Ex-Pats trapped in Japan during the Second Pacific War. One of the better groups no less, as they have far more discipline than is the norm."

"They have military membership," Sayoko supplied from where she sat next to Nina, being a Kunoichi, they really wanted her to take over the Intelligence Division, but at the same time, she was needed next to Nunnally, "I believe their numbers of former Japanese Military personnel numbers about 6,000 or 7,000. Most are formerly enlisted, but they seem to have gotten some officers and non-commissioned officers as well."

Lelouch and the others hummed at that.

The numbers weren't quite high. But at the same time only the Stray Dogs in Shikaku and the JLF itself had higher numbers of military personnel.

The Stray Dogs were isolated members of the Japanese Military. They numbered some 80,000 at their peak two years ago. Now it was estimated they had only half that and had recruited a lot of civilians into their ranks. So there is no idea real telling on their numbers at this time either, which has been a saving grace for them.

Incidentally, they were also starting to take in Hafus as well as well as Foreigners that got trapped in Japan when the nation fell. So it was said they were larger in numbers than ever before, but short on weapons and supplies for them. At least for now, as they were known to get creative and inventive.

They gained the moniker Stray Dogs, after being abandoned by the Kyoto House and supposedly the Japan Liberation Front shortly after both were founded.

Which, on the topic of the JLF, they were still a powerful military force. While only a Major General was left to lead them, they had over 200,000 military personnel that never surrendered and were left after nearly a decade of resistance. They were professionally trained, led, and were the best equipped force in all of Japan to resist Britannia.

Unfortunately, they were strict about who joined them. They also had a major issue of leadership as there was a large and vocal faction opposed to the said Major General.

Political and Ideological differences among other things.

Birth appeared to be one of them.

The Major General was a Japanese commoner compared to his rival, a mere Lieutenant Colonel, who was from a powerful, influential, and wealthy political family.

The only thing holding them together was the fact that Major General had the support of Colonel Kyoshiro Toudoh, Toudoh of Miracles.

The only commander in the Japanese Army to defeat the invading Britannians in a straight up campaign. The Itsukushima Campaign was only a month long and was really more of a siege than a campaign. But Toudoh outmaneuvered and defeated a combined force of Britannian Air, Land, and Naval forces including three Mobile Battalions of Knightmares.

He then led the survivors and gathered more troops, as they retreated northward to join up with Major General Tatewaki Katase and help form the Japan Liberation Front.

All in good order and with all of their supplies and equipment.

"Who leads the Stars of Liberty?" Commander Shirley Fenette inquires, looking curious and clearly wondering if the Cosmo Navy could include them?

Sayoko had the answer to that one as well, "A Naoto Kozuki, though he was born Naoto Stadtfeld himself and is Kallen Stadtfled's elder blood brother through the same mother and father."

"Correct me if I'm wrong here," Lieutenant Commander Miya I. Hillmick spoke up, "But isn't Kallen Stadtfeld the heiress of her father?"

"Yes," Sayoko nods in confirmation, "But it appears that instead of protecting Area 11, Marquess Stadtfeld is a major backer and source of resources for the Japanese Resistance groups unsupported by Kyoto House."

"Say what?"

"Huh?"

"The hell?"

"How?"

"That's new."

"You gotta be shitten me."

"Well, fuck," Captain Millicient 'Milly' Ashford concluded the outbusts with that eloquent statement, "That's not something you hear about every day."

"With a wife like he has, you will believe he wants to be able to remarry his true First Wife," the head of Intelligence adjusted her glasses as she activated a holographic projector, this one actually bought from the Black Market in India back in March and only just now installed to support the meeting.

The images were of three people. The first was of the Marquess himself. Red haired and looking like a stern, but otherwise normal man. Strong jawline was probably the only other thing to stand out about him. Built somewhat like a brick, even his head and face were almost squared off.

The next was of a woman familiar to three people in the room.

"Oh geez, not her!" Commander Rivalz Carmonde groaned as he fell into his arms on the table, "I hate that woman."

"You and me both," Commodore Lamperouge looked like he had eaten as sour lemon, "Sayoko, didn't you give her a firm warning?"

"I did Commodore," Sayoko responded as she promptly drank some tea, that appeared out of nowhere, and those that knew her, knew she was trying to center herself rather than try to toss a kunai into the image, "She simply does not learn."

The woman was good looking. Really beautiful was an overstatement though. She was more like a board with a bust, thin waist, and angled female features. She also had her blonde hair done up, literally up, like a wave held in place by a band and a single long bang hanging free forward over the left side of her face.

Her blue eyes and her expression, though, left a lot to be considered.

"The First Wife has a history of possibly sleeping with other men," Captain Einstein informed everyone and there were groans around the table, "Yes, very adultrus, but she also appears to be possibly barren. As such, Ms. Kallen Kouzuki was adopted by her father to be his heir, though it appears he wanted his son and may have made the arrangements for when Japan would be liberated."

"Considering we're changing things, that's going to change," Captain Roebach stated as he leaned back, "To change the world and to recover the knowledge of the past, so we may learn and move forward again. That feeling of change, whenever we walk into there or touch something of the past."

"It breaks some kind of spell," Captain Ashford nodded in agreement, "Like there is something in the back of our minds, compelling us and the moment we cross that threshold or touch an artefact, it goes away and there is this feeling of something having been lifted. Like seeing for the first time."

"Indeed," Commodore Lamperouge agreed as he leaned back, thinking it over.

How quickly they learn everything. Learn to operate complex systems. Become comfortable aboard ships that sail the Star Ocean. An innate desire to go forward, a feeling of once more into the breach. To boldly go where man once did and to proclaim to whatever took it away, 'Here we are again! Once more, free to roam the stars and there is not a means to stop us. To hold us and bind us as prisoners. For we are meant to be independent and roaming.'

"Heh," Commander Carmonde made the sound, "Bet if we put the Emperor in one of our ships, he'll change his tune in a hurry. Might even become a pacifist and abdicate to become a monk or something."

"So tempting," Commodore Lamperouge responded, actually getting a mental image of his father as a Japanese monk, "Just so tempting, but we don't know if it goes that far. He's far older than anyone in this room. Also more closed minded. Not to mention…"

"Proximity and time," Captain Einstein nodded, "Those who were further away from the base or haven't been around it and our ships as much are still feeling the change. While those who were closer or have been around longer, are completely changed."

"It was a nice, happy thought," Captain Roebach points out and everyone has a good laugh.

"Now, this meeting's purpose," Commodore Lamperouge brings things back on course as everyone feels the heavy atmosphere descend.

Captain Einstein nods and indicates the third image. A Japanese woman of normal brunette hair and common ethnic Japanese features. A rather simple beauty that doesn't need much to make her beautiful. Like the first one, she isn't something that could be overblown, but there is also kindness in her face and eyes that are softer features that add to her allure.

The only thing that would hint of difference to Japanese norms, is her blue eyes.

The same shade as her daughter's eyes.

Unlike Lady Stadtfeld's sharper features, Mrs. Kouzuki has far more gentler features. She's more graceful in her appearance. Her hair down and tied back neatly.

A photo that they had gotten of her in her younger years, what can be presumed to be her son on one side and the obvious child was Kallen Stadtfeld with Mt. Fuji in the background, showed that the daughter definitely inherited a lot from the mother.

"Unlike Annabelle Louise Ellen Angelise Chastity-" that part of the woman's name drew numerous snorts, "de Angeles," a 'Say What!?' left more than one person, "du Anne," Commodore Lamperouge let his own opinion be known, "Helena Est Spencer Stadtfeld, Kouzuki Tsubaki is born to no family of note. Her family history can be traced back to Japanese Samurai, but they never amounted to much and eventually traded in their swords for a bakery. Other than that, they are not worthy of note, though they served some of Japan's finest Daimyo during the Warring States Era and served the last Shogunate until the final Imperial Emperor before Japan converted to a Democracy. After that, they just had their bakery," Captain Einstein finished her report with a shrug, "A small number did break off and lived in the woods and mountains of Japan in various towns and villages. Which would explain a number of things we've discovered."

"Such as their movements of resources, such as supplies, personnel, and even weapons such as Knightmares," Commodore Lamperouge didn't have to guess.

"Correct sir," the three images remained, "Marquess Stadtfeld is still very much in love with his original First Wife, Kouzuki Tsubaki. His remaining Wives are all in good stead, but a notable thing is that not one of them is from a particularly prestigious branch. As such, he's not moving up and few of them moved up themselves. He has two more Japanese lovers in secret, three girls and two boys between them," Captain Einstein continued her report on the difference and what they were finding.

Sayoko interrupts for a moment, "There appears to be a number of times when he's been called back to the Empire. Most of his Wives are still in the Empire Proper, the Homeland, but the Consorts are actually in Euro Britannia strangely enough. We haven't been able to confirm the reasons for his constant recall, though, as it appears to have nothing to do with Euro Britannia or his activities here in Japan."

"Interesting," Captain Ashford frowns, "What if he were to bring all of his Wives, Consorts, and Children into one place?"

"He would be declaring his position to remain," Captain Einstein states, "As any Marquess would."

"He's giving them a choice," Commander Carmonde realizes with a start, "To either be with him or remain with the Empire."

"That," Captain Einstein nods, "we've established."

"Good," Commodore Lamperouge indicates for the continuation of the report.

The report is pretty straight forward. The Lady Stadtfeld does appear to have some involvement with other men. She's known to go partying quite frequently and has directed the Britannian maids to make Ms. Kouzuki's life hell. Only the Ms. Stadtfeld would put an end to it when she discovers it, mostly because the redheaded girl hates bullies and not out of some sense of love for her birth mother.

It appears the pair are strained in that regard. The same with her relationship with her father. Though she is clearly in disgust of her stepmother and has been quick to defend her birth mother and father's honor on more than one occasion in verbal spars with the blond.

Other than that, Lady Stadtfeld is pretty much another run of the mill noble woman. Though one fully aware of her potential status as being barren. Which is probably why she agreed to adopt Kallen Stadtfeld as a daughter. To keep her place as First Wife.

As for Ms. Kouzuki, she's been trying to bear with it. But there is only so much a strength of will can endure on its own, without something to support it. Sayoko had to keep the woman from wandering off to get Refrain when gathering her information.

"Find out where that den is!" the Commodore orders at once, so loud that the guards outside heard it and were startled by their senior commander's outburst, "We'll make sure the place is dealt with, personally!"

No one disagrees. It was about time they did more than just blow up robotic ships. Time for them to do something for the people directly.

After that outburst from their leader, the officers proceeded to listen further into the report.

Which was so mundane and commonplace in the Empire, they didn't even need to think about it. Such was the tragedy, that it could be found in any number of places. Across a wide variety of fields and specialities. People being reduced to something below even sub-human by those that didn't understand the realities of their world and accepted their own views as the very cornerstone of truth.

"Funny thing of how many of us Britannians that aren't actually of British heritage," Commander Fenette points out, realizing in hindsight, how stupid they had been to accept such ridiculous beliefs in the first place.

"Very true," Captain Ashford agrees.

"So… The question," Commodore Lamperouge looks to his resident Kunoichi and head of Intelligence and RnD and gets the nods they are done, "What do we do?"

"Pfft!" Commander Carmonde waves it away, "Like it's that hard of a choice?"

"True," Captain Roebach agrees.

Seeing the nods all around, "Very well, moving on to Refrain Interdiction and Location Raids. A new topic, but since we are all here…" Commodore Lamperouge let's it hang in the air as everyone nods.

And across Japan and elsewhere in the world, Refrain Dealers suddenly feel a sudden chill down their backs.

Like something big, mean, and looking right at them… Just put them in its sights and crossed over their graves to say hello for the first, last, and only time.

**XXXX**

**Ashford Academy**

**Pool Recreation Gym**

**May 28th, 2017 ATB**

**XXXX**

'_Stupid Britannians,'_ the redheaded Kallen Stadtfeld, Primus Heiress of the House of Marquess Stadtfeld, thought as the secret resistance fighter and Daughter of Liberty, Kouzuki Kallen, thought as she once more thought that the massive pool and its facilities were way over the top.

That's even ignoring the design was actually approved by the previous Japanese Government for the original Ashford Academy. A multi-use facility for swimming and diving that would have been open to the public and even taught such things as real world skills for aquatic related skills, such as underwater diving and construction. So it wasn't a little surprising it was so massive and included so many different facilities.

It's just that it wasn't being used for all of its intended purposes… Until quite recently and very secretly.

Suddenly Kallen's blue eyes widen as she witnesses an extremely complex, yet beautiful dive performed by a Japanese woman for all the students to see.

All the students present give a thunderous applause as the woman easily comes back up from beneath the water and swims with a grace that is envious to the nearest ladder and climbs out, giving a humble bow for her show.

But as students that had been previously nervous line up to make the little plunge into the water, under their teachers' strict supervision, Kallen quietly retreats to a different corner and gently removes the note that had been slid into the seat of her school issue swimsuit.

"I'm going to break whichever boy slid this in," Kallen angrily grumbles, unaware that a wall of students were masking her from anyone's notice and teachers were not even trying to look for her, the sickly girl in class.

Kallen expected a love note. She also expected someone to know her status as a Hafu. What she wasn't expecting was that someone knew she was a Daughter of the Star and remarked it had to be fate because they were of the Cosmo.

Whatever that meant.

Still, it was a note that only gave her a time and that she would know the person when she saw them when they contacted her.

Kallen quietly returned to class, waiting her turn. Strangely, no one she was with called her out of being out of her class group. Also, the teachers ignored it too. Anyone else, just ignored it, figuring it was because she hadn't been feeling well or had only just worked up courage.

**XXXX**

Kallen could only stare in shock at the pistol that had been put into her gym locker.

She was the last to get changed. So there were few people near her. That allowed her to examine the weapon closely.

It was shaped like an old Japanese Military Pistol, but with a longer barrel with a reinforced support and strut over the back near the grip and a mechanism at the back that looked like it cocked the pistol into action. The color was grey with a brown handle and came in a brown holster with a belt already attached to it with a strange seal she didn't recognize on the buckle.

"It's supposed to be Cosmo Disco tonight at bowling alley on Heath Street," Kallen overheard a couple of girls talking close by, they were being loud and obnoxious, "I heard it's going to be a real blast of night, with some boys hoping to let off their pistols, can you believe that?"

Cosmo and pistol in the same paragraph?

It couldn't be? No way.

"Yeah, I heard some stars were going to show up and liberate the trophy from the current champions," the other girl laughed, "We daughters of Ashford Academy better get over there tonight. They're saying there's been some changes lately in all the scenes. That some people are waking up to doing things right as they should, ya know what I mean?"

"Totally!" the first girl responds as both giggle like mad before moving on, "I bet the boys are going to be seeing red if we should show up and win though!"

Now Kallen was beyond suspicious, but she took the time to get dressed and take the pistol and its ammo with her.

She also found a note, letting her know it was alright for her to call in to her leader, but not to call for backup.

The location would not be friendly otherwise.

**XXXX**

Kallen could immediately tell how true that warning had been.

There was a Cosmo Disco going on. And multiple schools were battling it out for the trophy. A number of which would have given a lot of trouble on their own had they known that Kallen was a Hafu.

Worst, though, were the number of Student Defense Force members from Ashford.

She grit her teeth and did her best to slip by them. That was until a hand landed on her rear and then moved up to her waist in a way that suggested she would be familiar with the hand. Which she was most certainly NOT!

"Just go along," the owner of the hand stated, "Lean into and wrap an arm around me," the boy gently kissed the side of her head before just leaving himself as though he was smiling her hair, "My sister used to use that shampoo and conditioner mix. Where do you get it?"

Having done as he said, Kallen felt her face flush red as she favored a pre-war Japanese soap, made by some cousins in the inland areas of Japan.

"I'll tell you later," Kallen blushed, managing to keep the stutter out of her words, "Nice to meet you," then she noticed the male guiding her around and she realized, "You're wearing a military uniform."

"And yet no one has noticed," the boy smiled, looking like he couldn't believe it either as they arrived at a small room with a closed door, "Last chance to back out."

"You called me," Kallen pointed out.

"I was giving you the choice," he opened the door and the two entered, a banner for Ashford suddenly descending to hide the door as tables and chairs with occupants suddenly filled the void in front of the now hidden door.

While Kallen hadn't seen what happened outside, she could see the arrangements inside as the blue clad boy headed over to where the Japanese woman from earlier in swim class provided a moderate change of clothes behind a screen.

Several males and females, all around her own age, stood at military attention. Dressed in cosmic navy blue uniforms with either normal jackets or double breast tunic coats with orange ascots and various colors of rank and service seals. They had black or brown boots or shoes with some wearing white helmets with brown belts with the same kind of pistol she had found in her locker earlier at their waists.

A few others stood wearing black full coats with white ascots, various colors on their sleeves and shoulder boards with markings for different ranks, and white with black brim peak caps with that seal that was on the belt buckles as well.

A few others wore more simple versions of the same uniform behind them, but with less address on them.

Then the boy that she had met stepped out from behind the screen. The Japanese woman was wearing a grey, form fitting suit with black rank and service markings on it. She also has a tactical vest over it, knee and elbow pads, lower leg armor, forearm guards, and a hip skirt that covers part of the upper legs and below the tactical vest. A helmet hung off her armor.

The boy on the other hand, had the only red markings in the room. A full black coat with white ascot, the most prominent shoulder boards, and as he stepped out, putting on his peak cap, one of the female officers spoke up.

"Attention! Commodore on Deck!"

Everyone shifted and saluted as one. The style was vaguely reminiscent of European and Japanese style salutes. But other than that, it was not very noteworthy beyond the angles of the arm and where the fingers brushed the bills of caps or the front pieces of helmets.

The boy simply returned the salute, "As you were," he responded before turning to Kallen and indicating the seat at the table in the center of the room, "If you may be seated Miss Kouzuki, I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Sure," Kallen replied unsure actually, but she took the seat, a guard stepping forward to gently pull it out for her and then to push Kallen in gently once the redhead was seated before returning to her own post in the room.

The officers had stepped out with their aides and also sat once their leader had sat down first.

For Kallen, it was very surreal. These were teenagers like her, the only adult being the Japanese woman, and yet they acted like professional soldiers. Right down to the etiquette that was to be expected of such a meeting.

"I now open this First Contact Meeting between ourselves, the Cosmo Navy," Kallen blinked at hearing that, "And the Stars of Liberty," the 'Commodore' declared, "Any objections to this meeting?"

Silence.

"Let the record show, this meeting has unanimous approval," the Commodore states before he turns to Kallen, "Let the record also show, that I, Commodore Lelouch Lamperouge, current Fleet Commander of the Cosmo Navy, am in attendance and that I welcome the Stars of Liberty representative, Kouzuki Kallen, younger sister of the leader of the Stars of Liberty, Kouzuki Naoto, first born child and son of the Marquess Garland Stadtfeld and his Original First Wife, Kouzuki Tsubaki."

"Record shows," the recorder responds.

"Good," Commodore Lamperouge responds before speaking to Kallen, "Welcome Miss Kouzuki and I apologize about earlier, but unfortunately, a SDF member had been looking in your direction and I decided the risk was too great to let happenstance get in the way."

"I… see…" the redhead shifted, more than a little uncomfortable by nearly being ratted out, even if only a possibility, "Thank you and apology accepted."

"You're welcome and thank you Miss Kouzuki for understanding," Commodore Lamperouge nods to her, "First and foremost, I would like to welcome you to this meeting between our two respective factions. We are more recent and are largely made up solely of Britannians, Captain Shinozaki here being the sole exception at this time, but I do sincerely hope that this meeting will prove fruitful for us both as we both stand on the side of the people rather than some lofty ideals that cannot keep them warm, fed, nor clothed at this time. Something we both strive to achieve for them all."

"Ah…" Kallen finds herself a little put out of place, but nods, "Thank you for your welcome and I appreciate this meeting that has formed on such a short... notice?"

"Less than a week," the blond that had called attention earlier smiles with a slight laugh and the humor goes around the table and even to the guards, "This is the second major meeting like this that we've ever held. Up until now, we've been more informal than formal. But as we grow and build, formality has its place to ensure discipline."

Kallen could agree with that. Her brother's group was undergoing the same. They were finally reorganizing from a loose collection of cells that answered to Naoto, into a formal force. Time had been their ally so far, so they needed to hurry if they wished to keep it from being their enemy.

Kallen had to wonder about these people as well. They not only knew she had a brother, few people outside of Japan did, but who her parents were and that they had been married originally. They were extremely well informed.

"If you're also wondering, it was me who passed the first note," an orange haired girl waved her hand, to let Kallen know it was her, "I tried to tuck it in the shoulder, but too many people were watching. I apologize."

Kallen now felt embarrassed, but waved it off and let the girl know that there was no harm, no foul.

Explains why it had to be slid up against her butt. Hopefully it's something of a one time thing and not going to happen again with something like a machine gun next time! She wonders how she would hide something like a disc or old cassette tape even!

The meeting then proceeds from there. Pleasantries are first exchanged as well as names, leading Kallen to realize that all of the seated officers are important members of Ashford Academy. From the President of the Student Council and granddaughter of the Academy Founder to her Vice President, who in a reverse of roles is the superior now, to all the members of the Student Council to well respected and known leaders of various Clubs and sitting members of the Student Government.

That leaves Kallen a little overwhelmed, but she manages to push through it as they give her time. Though they do warn that they have to move along as well. Noting that the bowling alley won't be open all night.

Unfortunately.

The second thing is the discussion of a potential alliance between the two groups to eventually form into a single entity. Forming a national government and converting their joined forces into the standing military.

Kallen also learns that the Cosmic Navy isn't just a name. They have powerful warships at their command. The problem, though, is that someone else, an unknown, but old and dangerous party, has equally powerful ships that are all automated. At least thus far. Which is why they haven't turned their firepower on Britannia.

"We've been fighting them for nearly a year," Commodore Lamperouge explains, "We ran into an ambush earlier in the year," indicating Captain Einstein, "We nearly lost Captain Einstein's Destroyer in the ambush with one other ship. At the time, I commanded the Squadron Flagship, the _UNCN Wakatsuki_-"

'_New... Moon? In... Japanese?'_ Kallen's mind processes in surprise, but she listens on.

"-and we were the focus of the ambush and took damage ourselves," Commodore Lamperouge narrates to her, "With just five Destroyers in a single Squadron, we dispatched an enemy Battle Group at most, a Task Group at the very least, composed of one Heavy Cruiser, two Light Cruisers, and assorted Destroyers and Frigates for escorts for all three."

'_They took five ships into an ambush and managed to turn it around and destroy at least 15 to 20 ships?!'_ Kallen could only find herself _very _impressed.

But then her impressed opinion turned to horror when she learned her mother had attempted to get Refrain. Kallen was encouraged to talk to the woman, that she is under severe and constant strain. Commodore Lamperouge even offering to hire her mother to look after his younger sister who was about to start treatments to hopefully regain her legs, as soon as Ashford Foundation doctors cleared the procedure.

Kallen began to realize just what kind of bitch she had been to her mother.

She thought her weak, but these people had learned that her mother had only been wanting to stay by her daughter.

And she had treated her terribly.

"I'll… speak with my mother and see if my brother can visit her as well," Kallen admitted, feeling very shaken.

"Perhaps your father can return to meet with us and then spend time around his home, keeping an eye on things," Commodore Lamperouge supplied as a possibility, "Especially as he is an active member of the Japanese Resistance."

Kallen shoots to her feet, knocking her chair back and over as she screams, "_NANI?!"_ at the top of her lungs in disbelief.

Thankfully, someone outside got their third strike in a row and so the crowd was even louder.

"Tou-san is a _Britannian _Marquess!" Kallen defended the man's dignity and honor, without realizing, "He can't take that risk without endangering everyone around him!"

"But he is supporting groups that Kyoto Group itself have abandoned," Captain Shinozaki points out to Kallen who nearly falls on the floor if not for an attendant who had been bringing out food and drinks for everyone throughout the meeting stopping her from sitting back as her chair is brought back up and she sits back in to be pushed up to the table again, "Your brother's group, the Stars of Liberty, are one such faction he directly supports, not just with finances and arms, but with constant resupply, intelligence, base placement, supply routes, and recruiting and training. There isn't a component of your brother's group that he hasn't helped with and it is suspected your brother is well aware of this."

"Unbelievable," Kallen puts her head in her hands, she hadn't even known that!

"But he can only supply what he can get," Captain David Roebach suddenly states, "_We_, on the other hand, can actually _make _our own weapons and have a hidden military base to do so. One we found and had the resources. Strangely, that base has its own history, which we are still uncovering at this time."

Kallen was about to ask, but stopped short. The pistol they had given her. It was to be a simple introduction into what they could further give her and the Stars of Liberty.

"I'll speak with my brother," Kallen states, getting what they are getting at, "And my mother and father as well."

"I would like to meet with him," Commodore Lamperouge states, "We'll are well aware of the pressure you are being put under to find a husband. One of our members, including the personnel and officers present here, can potentially help buy you time to avoid anything forced of that matter."

Kallen swallowed hard, "Thank you."

"I am also of sufficient birth," Commodore Lamperouge caught everyone's attention with those words, "To simply declare any matter between your birth mother and your father cleared. A favor to allow them to be together again. Your father has my respect, as does your mother," then the Commodore closes his eyes as a sight of pain ripples over him, "I lost my mother and father and all of my siblings, especially those that cared for my sister and I. I know what Britannia can do and what can happen," he opens his eyes, those royal purple eyes holding the attention of sky blue eyes, "I will do what I can, to bring even the smallest happiness where I can. To right what wrongs I have the power to do so. By the decree of my forebearers and by Alwin I," his fist slamming into his chest as he bowed his head, made Kallen realize she was dealing with someone of Pendragon Birth!

"I...I… Arigato!" Kallen bows her head as she struggles to speak.

That is when tapping is heard from outside. A guard goes to the door and listens in. Then closes the door and steps back.

"Things will be winding down soon," the guard reports, "Our time is also almost up for this room."

"Please give that pistol a try and speak with me soon," Commodore Lamperouge states and Kallen agrees as the meeting begins to break up in a hurry to move things and for people to change and disappear back into the crowd.

**XXXX**

"What the fuuucckk!" Shin'ichirou Tamaki, as always, puts it so eloquently.

Kallen blinks in stunned surprise at the power of the pistol she just fired. The pistol she had gotten from the Cosmo Navy.

Once the meeting broke up, she had gone straight home. Forcing her way into her mother's room, she found the graffiti on the walls. The vandalism as well.

The Britannian maids had all looked nervous. While they did hate the Eleven woman, they knew there had to be limits to what they could get away with. In this case, they had instructions and perhaps they did get a little too far ahead of themselves.

Then again, they could have simply been combining the stress of dealing with Lady Stadtfeld with their own hatred of Elevens and now that was coming home to roost.

And return home to roost _it did_.

Though Kallen had told them she would be fair. She would give them all another chance and not inform her father. Provided they cleaned up their act and the room too. Reminding them all, that it was a room in the Residence of the Estate of the Stadtfeld Family.

None of the maids could hurry any faster. They got their one warning, so they did promptly correct it and themselves.

Once the maids were at work, Kallen sought out her mother and found her stuck in a side room.

When Kallen questioned the maids later, none of them had been responsible for that. Though they had seen Lady Stadtfeld over there earlier. That woman had been in a rather foul mood and so they had kept clear of where they thought she was.

"Figures," Kallen muttered at the time before taking her mother up to her own room and sitting her down for a long, overdue talk.

Well… It had turned into a crying session as Kallen had thrown herself into her mother, wrapping her arms around her and began weeping out that she was sorry over and over.

For calling her weak. For doubting her. For not trusting her. For being a terrible daughter.

Kallen had let it all out and asked her mother to stay away from the Refrain Dens.

The stunned Tsubaki had only held her daughter and promised she would. She even made a mental note to destroy her last supply and see about help. Maybe she would contact Garland directly and ask him for assistance.

That evening, Tsubaki had ended up staying with her daughter. The two sleeping in Kallen's oversized bed, like the redhead was such a small girl again. The two slept peacefully for once, in a long while.

Then the next day dawned and one of the maids had approached Kallen with the last vial of Refrain found in Tsubaki's room by accident.

Kallen informed the maid she was aware and the matter was being addressed. She thanked the maid and informed her that there would be no further concern on the matter. The maid acknowledged, glad that Kallen was being calm about it.

The redhead wondered how long as she looked at the vile poisoning sweeping many in the world up into its deadly embrace before she destroyed it without hesitation.

The redhead then made a call to her father and informed him he needed to return. That the matters in the house were getting out of hand. He had grumbled, but agreed to return immediately. Especially when informed that the maids were being encouraged to misbehave, if only to avoid being caught up in a senseless wrath.

"_Damn that woman,"_ Marquess Stadtfeld had grunted out in annoyance, "_I'll be back sooner than I'd expect, just to put that woman on the spot."_

Afterwards, Kallen had checked in on her mother. The woman would try not to use her last Refrain, not that it would matter. Kallen destroyed it already. Her mother so informed, the woman nodded when Kallen told her to take the day off and look through the memories of old, because they would make new ones soon.

Kouzuki Tsubaki smiled at that and nodded as Kallen had headed off, promising to bring Naoto by for a visit, surprising the woman.

Then she had made her way to the main base of the Stars of Liberty in Shinjuku.

An old and formerly popular mall had been destroyed not far away. This old mall they operated in, was not as popular, but still had steady clientele back then. Now it served as the Stars of Liberty's main base, since it had subway access.

It was also large enough to act as a military depot complete with an area for barracks, motor pool, supply center, command center, a small clinic building that had been attached at some point and now was their hospital, and there was even a firing range, the latter she went to.

And once she finished reading the instructions, she had loaded a magazine, pulled the cocking lever back, taken careful aim with both hands, and pulled the trigger.

The kick back from the recoil still caught her by surprise. Despite expecting it, as the barrel's base had a reinforcing strut and brace on it. The strength of the single shot still surprised her and caused her to fall on her rear after firing.

When she had gotten up, the one round had gone through the target board, rather higher than was her norm, and passed through all the layers of protection they had placed behind the target boards.

It also shattered the sandbags, split the reverse wooden board, and smashed the cinder block filled with sand.

That lone bullet had done a lot of damage.

"The hell you get that thing?" the redheaded Tamaki helps his fellow redhead up, "Never seen anything like it."

"I got it from some guys who are offering an alliance," Kallen replies as she looks at the pistol and steps back up to the firing line.

This time, she takes very specific aim and blows the crotch off of the lifesize picture of Viceroy Third Crown Prince Clovis la Britannia.

"If only that were really him," one of the other Stars states at seeing the massive hole where the Viceroy's balls would have been.

"I agree," Kouzuki Naoto suddenly spoke up from his spot where he had seen everything, "Though I wish you would have spoken to me first, Kallen," the older brother didn't take the fact she didn't come to him first before arriving at the Firing Range to test fire her new pistol.

"Ah… Ehehe?" Kallen knows she's in trouble and gulps audibly when her brother shoots her a glare.

"My office, now," Naoto orders and Kallen dutifully follows her brother's order while he leaves two of his best to keep things going and has Tamaki go fetch the bullets that did all the damage.

"I'm curious as hell," the male redhead stated as he decided to er on the side of extreme caution and put on a blast suit with a team helping him to retrieve the bullets.

Just in case, you know, there are more surprises to them.

Once both siblings were in Naoto's office, a former manager's office in one of the larger retail areas. It was only chosen by him, because it met the needs that Naoto knew would be needed to be met. As such, it wouldn't have looked out of place in the EU Military, especially at a base or FOB that was close to the action.

"Okay," Naoto pointed to a seat and Kallen couldn't sit fast enough as he also held out his hand and she turned the weapon over to him, "Where did you get this? And what's this I've heard, that you abruptly ran herd over the Estate as well?"

The brighter colored redhead started off explaining the conditions of the Estate to her brother. The young man growling at the fact that his 'stepmother' had been going behind their father's back.

What he hadn't expected to hear from his sister, though, was that their mother had been using Refrain to cope with everything happening to her.

"_**REFRAIN?!"**_ Naoto shouted loudly and only by the grace he had told his staff to take a mass break, that no one heard, "Kaa-chan wouldn't!" he pointedly declared.

"One of the maids found the last vial," Kallen looked on the verge of tears, "Kaa-chan," the girl abruptly hiccuped, "even admitted to it."

"No…" Naoto's voice was a bare millimeter above whisper.

Then his sister abruptly shot up and tackle-hugged him, crying out that it was her fault. That she was responsible for their mother taking to Refrain. That she was to blame as their mother only wanted to be close to her and she pushed her away.

It took nearly an hour for Naoto to calm his distraught sister. But he was successful and made it clear that Kallen was moving towards making up for lost time. That she was cracking the whip on their Stepmother as well. Also she was putting order and honor back into their House, something any ancient Japanese lord would be proud of for her doing.

Kallen preened at that last part.

Kallen may not have looked Japanese, but she had been raised in Japan. To her, Japan was her country. Her appearance meant nothing compared to her heart. That it was her National Identity as being Japanese that mattered to her.

"So what's this now, about an alliance?" Naoto asked once he was sure his sister was sufficiently calmed down.

"They call themselves the Cosmo Navy," Kallen shrugged at her brother's incredolous look, "But from what they admitted, only one of them is Japanese."

"Only one?" Naoto frowned at hearing that, "The rest are EU then? From the Asian Mainland?"

"Britannian," Kallen answered, "And not just that, but they're all from Ashford Academy. Including all of the important members of the Student Government and especially so the Student Council."

"That's-" Kallen interrupted her brother.

"At least one, the leader, is Pendragon Born as well."

Naoto reeled at hearing that.

Pendragon Born.

They were elite of the elite. Always with a connection to the Royal Family. Some great history to their name. There was nothing that wouldn't be noticed about them.

To think, a Pendragon Born was taking up arms and doing so in Japan.

"Nii-chan," Kallen looked worried, "They know that tou-san has been supporting you in many ways _and _that he's been supporting everyone cut off from Kyoto House."

That nearly floored Kouzuki Naoto.

Yet at the same time…

"How do we meet?"

**XXXX**

The next day, Kallen's face was as red as her hair.

She had accidentally walked in on Lelouch and his future Wives and one Consort trying to get in a foursome quickie. Which they had started about two hours earlier.

Now the four knew the feeling of being walked in on themselves. It was very embarrassing. Though the redhead couldn't keep the fact that for such a skinny fellow, Lelouch could make three women happy by himself and even when-

The redhead shook her head.

This was worse than the time she walked in on her brother and his girlfriend, Miyase, that one time.

It's one thing to walk in on her brother, who she is related to.

It's another to walk in on four people she _wasn't _related to, especially the well endowed, lone male that appeared to-

She shook her head again.

Coughing into his hand, the said lone male then tried to speak.

"Yes," Lelouch coughed to get rid of the high tone in his voice that squeaked a little, "Yes Miss Stadtfeld? How can I assist you today?"

Kallen, grateful for his recovery, "My brother would like to meet you as soon as is possible, preferably in the next day or two."

Lelouch nodded, "I'll make arrangements for tomorrow," Lelouch indicates, "Where at?"

"The Stadtfeld Estate Residence if possible, if not-" Lelouch held up her hand to stop her for a moment as someone knocked.

"Enter," Lelouch called and it was Sophie Wood, "Lelouch! We've got a problem!"

"What now?" the boy was thankfully cleaned up and dressed as he followed Sophie out along with the cleaned up and dressed Milly Ashford, Shirely Fenette, and Sayoko Shinozaki with Kallen bringing up the rear as they ran after the pair.

"Well, damn," the redhead stated when they arrived to find a glaring match ready to explode into a full on fight between the Student Defense Force and the few Eleven and many more Common-born Students.

"Oh by the Goddess' tits," Lelouch cursed causing five shades of red to appear.

Four of the five have noticed that he had been more prone to crass or foul language in recent months. Perhaps a sign of mounting stress because of how he was juggling his life, Nunnally, the Academy, and the Fleet all at once.

Sophie was not much into males, but Lelouch had three very _fine _ladies to his name, so she could make an exception.

"You care to repeat what you said!" an Eleven student shouts suddenly.

"Very well, I shal-" that was as far as the SDF member got before David Roebach struck with a Rugby ball from the side.

"What the hell is this mess!?" he roars at the top of his lungs, as the large student stomps through, knocking over members of both sides as he gets to the center, "You all want a riot?" he demands looking at both sides, "Well tough shit! Because the Student Government _WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"_ he roars at all the would be rioters.

Lelouch then stepped forward, drawing attention to himself, "You heard Mr. Roebach!" Lelouch stops looking down the ranks of both sides, "Anyone who fights, packs it up and gets expelled, do I make myself clear?"

"You can't expel us!" one of the SDF's members shouts.

"But my grandfather _can!"_ Milly suddenly declares, "Do not forget, I'm _also _Student President and can convene Expulsion Reviews as well!"

Despite the threats, the combative leaders weren't backing down. They rallied their respective faction back to the edge. It looked like a riot was about to break out alright. One that would have serious repercussions.

Of course, as anyone knew, the situation was just worsening because of confusing demands, guidance, recommendations, and lack of governance on the part of the Area Government.

The Viceroy didn't even try to govern if it wasn't important to him. Which was generally everything and anything in general. There were exceptions, but only if they really stood out in his few attention zones.

"_**THAT!"**_ a new, deeper sounding voice cuts through, "_**IS ENOUGH!"**_

And everyone turned to see Marquess Garland Stadtfeld standing before all the students.

Rather average in height, a mere 182-183 centimeters. He really did look like a man that was simply squared off, but he was also the type of man known for how much like an oak stump he could be.

He was well muscled and as easily pushed aside physically as the oak stump. He didn't lumber as he walked, more like he took very measured steps. He had previously once been a Combat Engineer and dealt with unexploded ordnance. As such, his 'bulk' of muscle made it clear he could take on an explosion of ordnance and barely be rocked.

Not to mention having built bridges, dug trenches, and constructed bunkers, he had arms so strong that it took a double glance when one saw that his wives were rather willowy when compared to him.

His temperament was probably where Kallen got her temperament as well. Though he was less excitable and more in command of himself. Which was a very good thing at the moment.

The man was like being around one of those unexploded rounds he used to clear.

Caution was not only the watch word, by the way of life.

Every student froze, especially as the man's personal guard spread out before him and Dean Reuben Ashford who was looking beyond displeased.

The guards with Ashford Academy Security arrayed themselves evenly before the two riotous factions. The students are getting a very blunt message. They were beneath them, no matter who they were born to. Because only the Marquess mattered.

Immediately, the Eleven and Common students departed without fuss. They broke up and began withdrawing. The SDF students took a little more time, but they were slowly trickling away.

Typically there should have been an order to it, but it was clear that there wasn't. The SDF students broke up and began to withdraw as a whole after it became clear that there wouldn't be the united front needed. So the main ringleaders also departed along with everyone else.

Kallen, though, had approached the line.

Two members of her father's guard promptly stepped aside and bowed in acknowledgement of her. She acknowledged the two back, even by name, gaining a friendly greeting from the pair.

She was soon by her father, giving him the appropriate acknowledgement of his position as a noble and her father. The man merely grunted before putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders and gently turning her side to side. He then carefully cupped her chin to examine her face at different angles.

"My daughter, you look so much like your mother," Marquess Garland began, his voice like a quiet rumble of a mountain, "I'm very proud of her for producing such a fine and beautiful daughter," he chuckles as Kallen's face flushes brightly, "And that you have a strength to make our home right, for that I am glad, as you appear to finally be growing up and into a position that you will someday have."

Students that were still close enough had witnessed the entire event. Word was quickly getting around that Kallen was _that _Lord Stadtfeld's daughter. That she was easily acknowledged by his guards and that he was clearly pleased with his daughter as well.

For students who hadn't realized it, it was a major shock to them.

And that those who would be her would be tormentors, would be wise to tiptoe around Kallen until she forgot they even existed.

"Now, what of this young man from Pendragon that has expressed interest in you, hmm?"

Kallen now knew there was more to her father's unexplained visit, than just his abrupt return.

**XXXX**

"By the Blessed Saints of the Ancient Homeland herself!" Marquess Garland finally allowed the surprise he had felt when he first saw and heard the name of Lelouch Lamperouge, "You look so much like your mother, why I would suspect you to have been a woman in disguise and a clone of her as well!"

Lelouch blushed deeply while others had a laugh at his expense.

He had been called girly one too many times now. If not for the fact he was now developing a much more developed manly appearance, he was certain that Milly would try to keep in dresses for the rest of his life!

How was it, that he could disguise so easily as a woman!?

And what made it worse, was that Sayoko was extremely skilled at appearing as Lelouch himself.

Despite an age gap of seven years, him being taller by six centimeters, and the fact that Sayoko had a rather impressive pair on her chest!

Kunoichi!

He'll never figure them out.

But to the matter at hand.

"So," Lelouch gently began, eyeing Naoto Stadtfeld in his first official appearance as the eldest of all of the Stadtfeld heirs in years, most likely.

Dressed the same as his father, though with a less prominent shoulder cape. The two were well dressed in single, off center military tunics with long trousers and a pair of cavalry boots. This lent to the aire that they were a martial family. Which is what the Marquess was ultimately.

He was below the Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald and the Area's Marcher Lord, but he was one of the four most powerful military noble leaders in all of Area 11.

"You command a fleet apparently, hm?" the man's eyes matched that of his son, which was a different shade of blue from the mother and daughter, a Prussian Blue.

"Ah," Lelouch chuckled, "I see," he snapped his fingers and suddenly Sayoko handed him a report, with the Cosmo Navy's seal on it, "I was hoping to get around to meeting much more formally," Sophie leaned in and whispered, "No surprise Commander Wood, please let them know we'll have a meeting once everyone is available," the teenage straightened up, saluted, and turned on her heel to go make the arrangements, "I would have preferred to have my officers assembled, but the recent incident, that you so successfully kept contained and controlled, is keeping far too many busy."

"And that?" the Marquess noted the folder.

"A Daily Report," Lelouch admitted with a laugh, "But it has the Cosmo Navy's Seal on it," Lelouch showed it, "We are still organizing, even restructuring, some of our forces now that we have more assets."

"Taking on a superior force when it ambushes you and emerging with all ships and personnel is truly a feat worth noting," Sayoko vanishes without being instructed as the Marquess finishes speaking.

"I'll have Captain Shinozaki supply you with our combat data and recordings," Commodore Lamperouge replies as he straightens up into the bearing of a military man, "I would also invite you to visit our base of operations. It is quite large enough. We could move the settlement down into it and still have enough room to grow for at least 200 years."

"Why wasn't it used in the Second Pacific War then?" the Marquess found that strange.

"Because it has something to do with some recent intelligence reports about the Empire looking for something," Commodore Lamperouge explains, "Ancient Ruins scattered across the world, apparently, and code named Thought Elevators, as odd as the convention is to have such names."

"Odd indeed," Marquess Stadtfeld had heard the name be tossed around in the Homeland.

Apparently the Emperor was interested in such a thing. No one knew what the code name stood for and many suspected a red herring. Interest had dried up after three years as there was no indication what a Thought Elevator was. So most thought the Emperor had achieved it or it had been a distraction. No one knew, now he knows something more.

"We'll provide you with everything we have," Commodore Lamperouge explains, "We'll still feeling things out due to lack of information. The evidence is there, but we're struggling to recover specific information. Whatever happened long ago, someone had intended for it to be remain lost. But a simple accident, allowed it to be found once more."

"Hmm," the Marquess rubs his chin as the two leaders began speaking back and forth.

It soon became apparent that the Cosmo Navy was ready to supply arms and body armor of higher grades than what the Marquess could ship in.

More importantly, uniforms could be made and provided as well. Though the Fighter Forces were being restricted to female pilots only, due to the lack of male flight gear.

"We still haven't found it," Captain Ashford supplied from her seat, "We're still looking, but for some reason, we just can't find it. What we have, though, is enough flight gear to equip no less than twenty additional squadrons to what we already have."

"How many squadrons do you have?" Naoto inquired, he had some female pilots from before the war.

They'd kill to get into the air again.

"Four squadrons are currently raised, but only three are in active service," Captain Einstein supplied as she recalled the squadrons, "The First Squadron is the Mermaids, Second Squadron the Fairies, and Third Squadron are the Valkyries with Fourth Squadron, still being worked up to status, known as," abrupt hesitance, "the Amazons."

"Which club was that one again?" Captain Roebach inquires, trying to remember the Amazons with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"It wasn't a club," Captain Ashford explains.

And it dawns on Captain Roebach.

"Oh hell no," the young man replies.

"It was," Captain Einstein sighs as she rubs her temples, feeling the migraine return yet again, "All of the delinquent girls, regardless of their class, social standing, and heritage."

The loud slap of Commodore Lamperouge's hand on his face, gives his muted opinion.

"And you had enough to form a Squadron?" the Marquess looks over at the Dean who shrugs.

"First I heard we had so many," Dean Ashford turns to his daughter who can only laugh in a totally fake way.

"We never said they were just from Ashford Academy," Captain Roebach groans rubbing at his face and recalling that one specific delinquent girl was always trying her best to prove she was worthy of him.

As that sinks in, the Dean and Marquess both share a surprised look. Still, it was likely better having those girls doing something constructive with their tendencies. After all, it helped fill out the ranks.

Hopefully.

Clearing his throat, "Well," the Marquess begins, "having 24 Fighter Squadrons would be impressive."

"We have three Transport, one Rescue, and two Patrol Squadrons, as well," Captain Ashford explains, "We're just short handed in those areas right now for lack of immediate need or the ability to hide them."

Naoto actually whistles at the impressive array of capability. He actually could help cover all three of those sections with his own membership. This alliance could work out.

After that, discussions went back and forth.

The two sides haggling a bit, discussing others. An agreement made to tour facilities. The fact that _UNCN Wakatsuki_ was docked nearby in hiding allowed for an immediate show of proof as well.

**XXXX**

Commander Rivalz Carmonde stood at rapt attention with his officers. The bosun piping the Commodore, several senior officers, and guests aboard _his _ship. The crew and officers coming to attention as the Marquess and Commodore stepped before them.

"Welcome aboard the _UNCN Wakatsuki_, gentlemen and ladies," Commander Carmonde greeted his guests, "For those unacquainted with myself, I am Commander Rivalz Carmonde, Commanding Officer of the _UNCN Wakatsuki_. I will be accompanying you throughout your tour and I will endeavor to explain all that I can, pending security reasons or if I simply have to tap another to explain it because I wouldn't know the details."

The smile the young Carmonde had on his face, revealed he was making a joke and there was some groaning, but a few smiles at his attempt of humor.

With the following introductions quickly out of the way, he led the tour group along.

Naoto had brought some of his own people along, especially those with Naval backgrounds. The Marquess brought in those he trusted and could discern the truth as they toured the ship. Reuben Ashford knew the ship already, so he was simply there with a couple of secretaries to assist him with the two new arrivals.

For Rivalz Carmonde, this was a great change to him in his short life and even shorter military career.

A year ago, he knew nothing and then he was the Helmsman of the ship.

Then he was the Senior Helmsman, followed by the Helm Officer, and then he had reached Navigation Officer.

Just a few weeks ago, he had been bumped up to Executive Officer.

Then days ago, he was promoted to Commanding Officer.

New faces also appeared as others were promoted and sent off to command or crew other ships or sections of the Cosmo Navy.

He was now in command of their oldest combatant. At least in the form of the Cosmo Navy they made. The most storied of their ships, whereas what history they now wrote themselves.

It had been quick, but he would not let down his friends and fellow shipmates.

So with that thought, he conducted a tour that the Marquess would later remark as very professional and astute.

The Marquess would also find that he much prefers being on Earth than in space. Not because of the ship or how it was commanded. He just found the vastness of space to be a bit intimidating for a man such as him.

Being in a gravity field was one of his main strengths after all.

**XXXX**

Kallen lay in her bed, back at home.

It finally felt like home, she realized. Her brother didn't stay long, but her mother was in bed with her father.

Kallen knew her stepmother was gone for the next couple of days. By the time the woman returned, she would be in a lot of trouble. Though by that time, her mother would be able to briefly live again as Tsubaki Stadtfeld.

The maids, chasitized, had been on their best behavior.

Letting the maids know that while Kallen had not promised to tell him anything, there were other staff who were still absolutely loyal to him and told him instead.

He, in fact, knew more than Kallen could even begin to suspect. As such, he had the ideal punishment for them. They were to all wear Japanese Maid kimonos until he said otherwise.

That would mean they would have to ask Tsubaki Stadtfeld for advice and to learn how best to dress and move, warning them, they only get two weeks to learn and will be working as such until he absolved them to wear Britannian Maid uniforms again.

The women had all nodded and then set about getting their measurements turned in.

They would have the outfits in a few days.

And yet, that was very, very light.

The maids seemed to have turned around when Kallen had cracked the whip at first. The rest of the stuff had followed quickly, though, surprising there had been few that been bullying her mother. They had merely been indifferent and the butlers appalled to learn of the graffiti and vandalism inside the Estate's Residence.

Things were quickly turned around and as Kallen turned onto her side, she couldn't help but wish for some warmth next to her.

As her eyes closed, she could really only think about the sight of her new fiancee with his three other women.

Women, that he would never deny, were his wives.

And yet… Kallen could see, with her eyes closed, herself in that mix of bodies. Finding joy and pleasure as well as love and warmth.

She didn't know why, but that's how she felt.

And she would wake up the next day to a maid blushing at the mess Kallen had made of her panties in her sleep and would swear the maid to absolute silence on the matter.

But later on, the maid would report to Tsubaki.

"It would seem the young miss is finally interested strongly in a boy Lady Stadtfeld," Tsubaki had to remember, that was her the maid was talking to, "She, ah, made a mess of her, er, chosen sleepwear last night."

Translation, Tsubaki realized, was that Kallen had cummed her own panties in her sleep.

"Must be her new fiancee, Pendragon and High Born no less," Tsubaki informed the maid who gasped, "I don't know the details, my husband does and is, as always, tight lipped on the subject, but he finds it to be a fitting pairing, given who the mother of the boy was."

**XXXX**

**A/N:**

**Well, I feel I had to get this chapter on the move folks.**

**Don't worry, more world building is coming in the next chapter.**

**Sorry this took longer than expected. Not only has COVID-19 been a concern, but I've been trying to vary what I do so as not to establish routine where I go nuts.**

**He had three damn months, plus warning flags from Intel one month before that and he still fucks it all up.**

**Like they say in certain fields, all it takes is one mistake and no matter how good or great you were, that's end of it.**

**Hopefully. Because 200,000 dead, with 90% of them being preventable, is NOT a good thing for a President to achieve!**

**Anyways, rant aside. So more world building will occur later. As you can see, though, things are far more developed.**

**Rather than a small force, the JLF now numbers a real military. They aren't guys who called it quits, but have been fighting for a long time. They're remnants, but they aren't alone either.**

**When Cornelia arrives, she's going to have a hand full of trouble waiting for her.**

**In addition, things are building up in other areas. So we're going to see how this all goes. Eh? What's that? You want more?**

**Of course you're going to get more!**

**In the next chapter of course.**


End file.
